


Hankie Series

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bad Sex, Breathplay, Candles, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Food Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Lusty Month of May, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Piercings, Polyjuice Potion, Quickies, Rimming, Roleplay, Romance, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome, Twins, Voyeurism, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 41,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus spends a month having all kinds of kinky fun, some with Sirius and some with other characters, some at home and some at a gay nightclub he frequents which implements the hankie code.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black

**Author's Note:**

> Creation Date: May 2005 
> 
> This was written as a fic-a-day series for the pervy_werewolf community's Lusty Month of May challenge. I actually made it a whole month! Plus, Part 7 was written for the pervy_werewolf community's cross-dressing challenge #22

The robes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were black. Bits of a white shirt beneath and a house tie were really the only colors ever added to the mix. Seven years of nothing but black was enough to send any self-respecting gay boy round the bend. Tens of years after he’d started at Hogwarts, he was still coming to terms with the color.

He left the bathroom with a steam-clearing spell going on inside, and slowly crossed his bedroom in Number 12. It had made sense, at the start of the summer, for Remus to move in. Apart from being able to keep an eye on Sirius as well as the kids, Remus’ finances were not in a good enough state to allow him to hold down a flat in the city. The fact that he was so often away on business for the order made it illogical to pay for a flat if all he was doing was storing his few possessions. Now that he was moved in, however, he was beginning to see that there was more to having one’s own place than the economics of it all.

There was the concept of privacy. He had been in the bathroom for no longer than a quarter of an hour, but in that time Sirius had made himself at home on Remus’ bed. Sirius was stretched out on his stomach, with his legs bent at the knees and crossed at the ankles. He was leafing through one of the magazines of a personal nature which Remus kept in a box beneath his bed, though Remus knew he was just doing it to get a rise out of him. And when Remus entered the room, Sirius looked up.

Remus was used to the way Sirius frequently stared at him, as though memorizing every detail about him. He rather liked the attention, truth be told. It wasn’t every day that someone made him feel as young as a teenager again. Which was probably why he had resorted to wearing his smashing black turtleneck on top of brown corduroy trousers tonight.

“Going out again, are you?” Sirius asked, in reference to the way Remus moved about so smoothly and matter-of-factly, collecting his shoes, wallet, and wand.

With a nod, “Thought I would, yeah. Unless you can offer me a reason to stay.”

Choosing not to respond to that last statement, Sirius asked, “Suppose it’s to that hankie club again?” Sirius gazed fixedly at Remus and did not look down at the magazine as he flipped one of the pages for the sound it made.

Remus grimaced. “You know I dislike it when you call it that.”

Sirius shrugged and looked down this time as he flipped a page. “What would you prefer I call it?”

“It’s just a typical gay sex club, Padfoot.” Except that it wasn’t, really. The clientele tended to be a bit older and more experienced. The music was so loud it was hard to hear yourself think. And the hankie code was strictly followed. Really, though, it was just the place for a perverted, aging wizard to spend a night out. Especially now that he wasn’t paying rent and had a spare knut or two with which to go out. “Besides, it lets me know what I am getting myself into. And so long as you and I are not exclusive, I don’t’ really see the harm in it.”

Sirius made a point of staring at the magazine now. But the tone of his voice was still casual, light. “So, what color is it tonight?”

At the question, Remus’ hand instinctively slid into his back left pocket, where he fingered the small pocket square. “Black,” he replied.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. And as Remus bent down to put on his shoe, Sirius cleared his throat. “In that case, I think I might be able to give you a reason to remain here for the night.”

“Oh?” Remus inquired, feigning innocence. Pushing his shoes out of the way, Remus straightened and crossed his arms over his chest, wand in hand.

Sirius closed the magazine and slid it to the side. The glossy cover rode upon the bedspread and fell onto the floor in a crunch of pages. “Yeah,” Sirius replied, his steely gray eyes meeting Remus’ amber-brown ones. “I think so.”

A slow grin spread across Remus’ face. “I was hoping you might say that.” With a flick of his wand the bedroom door closed, and with a swish he locked it. Then he rounded on Sirius, wand out at the ready. He muttered a few words and jerked his wand up and down, pointing it at various parts of Sirius. Each item of his clothing snapped off, one at a time. His shirt twisted and turned and transformed into wrist restraints. Each sock became a similar restrain on each ankle. His pants turned into a snug harness, with thin strips of black, smooth leather circling his waist and stretching up his body, over his nipples to meet around his neck like collar. Sirius’ underwear transfigured into a ball gag, which fastened at the back of his head as it stuffed itself in his mouth. Sirius grimaced at the unpleasantness of underwear in his mouth, though he could not deny the scent and taste showed he had been looking forward to this all evening.

With another twitch of Remus’ wand, echoed by the twitching of his cock, Sirius was flipped around on the bed. He sat back against the pillows at the top of the bed, hands bound together and then tied around the top of the headboard behind his neck. His legs spread apart and the restraints tied themselves to the feet of the bed at the bottom. It gave Remus a lovely eyeful of Sirius’ hardening cock, his own erection straining against his trousers.

“Rmmmphs!” Sirius begged, his eyes gesturing at the gag.

“A little much?” Remus asked, running the tip of his wand along the sides of Sirius’ stretched wide mouth.

Straining, Sirius’ bound hands worked to unfasten it. Then his mouth opened incredibly wide and his tongue pushed the ball out. It fell upon his chest, the red ball wet and the metal clasp cold.

“Should have asked first,” Remus said, holding his wand tightly in his fist. He smacked it against Sirius’ middle, the brunt of it hitting the harness but it still made his point.

Sirius inhaled sharply. “Remus—”

“Master,” Remus insisted, slapping his wand against Sirius’ thigh in punishment.

“Master,” Sirius echoed pointedly, jumping at the sharp pain. “What…” His voice died away and his eyes closed. Having moved the gag aside, Remus had moved on to running the tip of his wand over Sirius’ pale skin. It was a reward for using the proper term.

The wand slid down Sirius’ neck and over his chest, slipping beneath the harness straps to brush the sensitive nipples. It followed a thin path of dark hair down Sirius’ stomach to his crotch, and the shaft of the wand stroked the shaft of Sirius’ cock. Whatever question Sirius might have asked had turned, instead, into a deep moan.

Remus grinned again. “Like that, do you?” Remus asked rhetorically. He brushed his wand against Sirius’ balls, tickling them lightly, teasingly. Sirius nodded vigorously. So Remus backed off, climbing off the bed and standing up. Sirius groaned.

Remus walked to one side of the bed, inspecting Sirius. He ran his wand against Sirius’ arm, bent at the elbow as his hands were still tied behind his neck. Then the wand ran the length of Sirius’ body, down his leg on the outside, then the inside. Sirius gasped again as the smooth wood stroked the inside of his thigh, only just missing his cock. “Master…” he panted. “Please?”

Remus raised his wand, but did not strike. “You ask so nicely,” said Remus pleasantly, lowering his wand. “But I think I will wait a few moments.” He dropped his wand between Sirius’ legs and began to undress slowly. Sirius groaned again, watching the body he could not touch. Of course, he could not touch his own, either, which was just as frustrating considering Remus was making such a show out of doing just that.

As Remus pulled off his turtleneck, he moved his hands over his chest, pinching his nipples, tracing the scars. Slowly he unbuttoned his corduroys, under which he wore nothing. As his trousers slid down to his ankles, he took his cock in his fist and pulled with satisfaction.

Another groan escaped Sirius, who wanted to look away but could not. “Touch me again, Master,” he begged desperately. Watching Remus like this was torture.

Remus glared at him. “You do not get to decide, Slave. I will touch you when I wish to touch you. And you cannot touch yourself.”

Sirius pulled hard on his restraints, wanting to prove Remus wrong. But he was bound too tightly to the bed. His wrists hurt from the struggling, and he gave up with a frustrated sigh.

“You don’t like being bound,” said Remus, part observation and part command. “You don’t like being stuck here- in this house, in these restraints.” Naked but still stroking himself, Remus knelt on the bed between Sirius’ legs and recovered his wand. “You want to be free.” The end of his wand now worked its way up Sirius’ body, stopping at his wrists. “What would you do if I let you go?” He kissed Sirius’ chin. “Would you leave?” He tugged on Sirius’ bottom lip and bit down hard. “Would you try to fuck me?” He kissed Sirius squarely on the mouth, roughly, hungrily. Then he pulled back and smacked the wand against Sirius’ lower arms. “Answer me!”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, before Sirius answered, “I would just touch myself. That’s all.”

“That’s all?” Remus cocked his head and circled the tip of his wand against Sirius’ palm, which tickled him but he couldn’t pull away. “You would simply lie here, pumping your cock for me? Here on my bed, in your lovely harness?”

Sirius nodded feverishly again. “Yes, Master. Just for you.”

His tongue resting on his bottom lip, Remus gave it only a moment of consideration. Then he shook his head. “No, I don’t think I would like that right now.” Sirius groaned. Instead, Remus reached down, taking his hand off his own cock and wrapping it around Sirius’. He stroked smoothly but firmly, smiling at the tiny, nearly-silent grunts and gasps emanating from Sirius.

Though he was bound, Sirius’ hips had their full range of movement. He rocked them in time to Remus’ strokes. As the pace quickened, his desperation increased, and he bit his lip to keep himself from begging Remus to finish him off.

But Remus backed off, just in time, ending by brushing his fingertips against Sirius’ firm, full member. Sirius could not complain, and did not try, but his pain at not being allowed to come was clear. “Don’t worry,” cooed Remus. “I shall take care of you all right.” Remus bent and kissed the head of Sirius’ cock. “I like taking care of my Slave.” He took Sirius in his mouth and gently scraped his teeth along the shaft of Sirius’ cock. Sirius whimpered and Remus pulled back.

With two flicks of his wand, Remus commanded Sirius’ ankle restraints to untie themselves from the bed and levitate. Though Sirius’ legs were slightly bent at the knees and still apart, they now stuck up in the air, as though the restraints hung from the ceiling instead of just in midair.

After a simple lubrication spell, Remus tossed his wand over his shoulder and spread Sirius’ arsecheeks. He slid inside with a bit of effort, warmth and tightness wrapping around his cock far better than a hand ever could have. His shoulders slammed hard into the backs of Sirius’ legs as he began to thrust, sliding in and out as he pumped Sirius’ cock in time.

Remus’ eyes asked if Sirius enjoyed it. “Yes… Master,” he replied breathlessly. Their eyes were still locked, though their breathing was shallow, uneven. Desperate, needy pants were only slightly louder than the thumping and racing of their hearts. “Master…?” Sirius whimpered again.

“Not yet,” Remus insisted, shaking his head. One hand held onto Sirius’ legs and his fingernails dug in.

Sirius gasped with pain and tried hard to control himself. “Now?” he begged, which only made Remus squeeze him harder.

“Not…” Remus’ body was tensing up as the sensations running through it were building and gathering together. “Not… until… I… I—” He stopped stroking Sirius and grabbed hold of Sirius’ harness around the waist. With one last thrust, Remus tensed completely, throwing his head back and groaning. Sirius instantly let himself go as well.

Remus waited for Sirius to finish, before sliding out and softly reciting the words needed for Sirius’ legs to lower. Getting up, Remus snatched the black handkerchief out of his trouser pocket. He used it to wipe himself off, then to clean Sirius’ chest and cock. Exhausted and satiated, Remus collapsed on the bed beside Sirius. Sirius’ eyes were closed, but it had been a while since Remus had seen such a smile on the man’s face, even after sex “Black,” Remus muttered, crumpling the handkerchief into his palm. “I rather like it after all.”


	2. Navy Blue

Remus rooted through the top drawer of his dresser, looking for his navy blue handkerchief. After his previous night of fun, he was in the mood for something a little less intense, like a simple fucking. There were a dozen or more handkerchiefs in his stash, several in various other shades of blue, but his navy blue one was nowhere to be found. He had nearly convinced himself that he’d mistakenly used it last time he had a head cold and should check the laundry, when he heard the sound of a throat being cleared.

He turned his head to see Sirius standing in the doorway, playfully dangling the navy blue handkerchief. “Looking for this, are you?”

“Padfoot—” Remus started, though be broke off as Sirius started forward, tucking the handkerchief into his back left pocket. Remus wasn’t too sure he liked where this was going.

“Thought I would do things your way for a change and pay you back for last night.” He stripped off his shirt. “Not that you get much of a choice in the matter.”

That, Sirius definitely had right. Remus was instantly drawn to Sirius’ body. While it was not the perfect specimen it once had been, it still greatly excited Remus. Perhaps most of the draw was how willingly Sirius offered it to him. Remus absolutely loved that about Sirius.

Remus met Sirius in the middle of the bedroom and slid his fingers through the empty belt loops in Sirius’ trousers. “What did you have in mind?”

Sirius leaned close, his breath hot in Remus’ ear. “I’m going to fuck you senseless, Slut. Teach you a lesson about going out to get sex from some stranger.” Remus let the man drag him over and pin him down on the bed. Sirius kept him there with a strong grip on his shoulders and an even stronger kiss. Then he felt around and found Remus’ waist. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you feel it for days. I’m going to make you moan so loud you wake the neighbors. I’m going to make you whimper and beg and… blast! If I could only get your cock out!” His fingers fumbled at the buttons of Remus’ jeans and he growled in frustration.

Not wanting to ruin what mood Sirius had thus far managed to establish, Remus quickly helped him out, unbuttoning his fly and shoving his pants down. To be fair to Sirius, Remus’ usual choice of clothing were wizarding robes, which did not need to be unbuttoned in the heat of passion.

“Your dick’s so big,” Sirius told him, staring down at Remus. “I love it.” The sorry excuse for dirty talk did, however, make Remus twitch and tingle excitedly, though mainly because he loved hearing Sirius’ voice, whatever it said.

Excited that Remus was growing excited, Sirius shed the rest of his clothes and caressed Remus’ arse. “You’re so lovely. So sexy. I want to be in your tight arse so badly,” Sirius whispered, standing right up against the bed, facing Remus who lay on his back. Sirius grabbed hold of Remus’ legs to pull them up to his shoulders. But Remus, shaking his head, reached out and stopped him.

“Just a few more kisses first, Love?” Remus suggested, fingering his own nipple through his shirt and reaching down to further ready his own cock. The first few strokes were find, but then it started to chafe. “And maybe a little lubricant?”

Sirius frowned. “You don’t get to decide these things,” he said, trying to stay in charge. But he knew Remus’ suggestions weren’t bad ones. He leaned forward again, grinding his cock against Remus’ and giving him a good snog. As his breathing had indicated, his mouth was hot, wet. His tongue plunged into Remus’ mouth repeatedly, stroking, tasting.

After a few minutes, Remus pulled back to take a breath of fresh air. “Alright,” he said, wanting desperately to move on. “I am ready now.”

Wasting no time, Sirius lubed himself up. Just as Remus closed his eyes, expecting to feel Sirius inside him, instead he felt a slick finger. He tried not to show his disappointment that Sirius felt the need to prepare him and take his time, after all the talking and build-up. But after a few moments, Remus rather liked the sensation. One finger, then two, sliding in, putting a little pressure on his prostate. The slow and steady touch excited him terribly, working him up into a lovely frenzy.

But when Remus bucked a little, encouraging more, Sirius pulled away. Remus tensed up with frustration and tried to keep himself hard. He reached out again, wanting to pull Sirius close, wanting the good fucking Sirius had promised.

Luckily, this time Sirius obliged. Sirius’ hard cock slid in, but pulled out a second later. His thrusts were swift but strong and, coupled with Sirius’ usual delightful grunts of pleasure and desire, Remus lost himself almost at once. His toes curled as his hips bucked forward forcefully, shoving Sirius deep inside him. And he moaned, just as Sirius had promised he would. When the moment of ecstasy quickly passed, he realized Sirius was still thrusting. Remus braced himself, wincing as his spent body was jerked about. His cock, soft and sensitive, bounced almost painfully upon his now warm and wet chest.

Finally, Sirius came with a moan of his own. Then he pulled out and collapsed onto the bed beside Remus. Immediately he pulled Remus into a tight embrace. Remus sighed and instinctively snuggled into Sirius. Their breathing was slow, deep, and almost in synch. They relaxed, enjoying the afterglow and their own thoughts.

Ending the silence was Sirius’ self-conscious, “That wasn’t too bad, was it? I mean, I know I’m a bit out of practice and all, but it sounded rather good when you came.”

Remus smiled. It certainly had not been comparable to the way Sirius had fucked back in the day, but the truth was that Remus had enjoyed himself during some parts. "It was just fine, Padfoot. Thank you." While the mechanics had been less than stellar, and he would have laughed outright at the man's comments were they from anyone else, the fact that it was the man he loved made all the difference. And he was glad Sirius had made the attempt. Simpler was what he'd wanted tonight, and that was certainly much what it had been.


	3. Mustard

Remus tiptoed down the hallway, determined not to make a sound. He paused at the door to Sirius’ mother’s bedroom. There was silence inside, but he knew that only meant Sirius and Buckbeak sitting there together. Remus left them to it and continued out of the house. It wasn’t that Sirius minded when he left to go out… it was just that he felt guilty leaving to have fun when Sirius could not. It was better for both of them if he just slipped away without Sirius knowing.

Remus most definitely needed to get out tonight. The air inside Number 12 was stale, stifling. The rooms were old, dirty, infested- not just with magic but with memories. He needed to breathe, to move, to feel. He needed something he just couldn’t get inside from a depressed Sirius. And possibly something he couldn’t get from a perfectly normal one.

There was only one place he could go for that. In a blink of the eye, he had apparated into the club. At once, he was overwhelmed with the deafening beat of music he didn’t try to recognize. The dance floor was dark and full of handsome, sweating, dancing men, each with a handkerchief sticking out of his back pocket.

Tonight’s Remus was mustard-colored and tucked in on the right side. He scanned everyone there, looking for color match. There must have been thirty colors out there, probably many more.

But before he found a mustard one, one found him. Strong arms wrapped around him from behind and moist lips pressed to the back of his neck. Kisses worked their way from neck to cheek, but Remus hardly noticed as the feeling of the man’s enormous erection pressed against his arse through two layers of jeans. “You looking for someone special tonight?”

Remus turned in his arms, gazing into deep brown eyes upon a strikingly handsome face. Boldly, he reached down and cupped the man’s crotch. “Not any more, I’m not.” All his years, and his condition, made him a bit self conscious, though. He wavered. “That is… if…”

Then man pulled him closer and kissed him hard. He tasted sweet and smelled smoky. Nothing at all like Sirius. And that made Remus kiss him back just as hard. As they snogged like randy schoolgirls, Remus slipped his hand down the man’s pants. The man felt just as large in the flesh, so to speak, and Remus let himself happily imagine what he must look like. Growing hard, Remus pressed his crotch into the man’s thigh and sighed through the kiss.

“Back room,” the man muttered, tossing his head back in a gesture, his short brown hair staying perfectly in place as he moved.

Remus agreed at once, and they sought out the privacy of one of the club’s many backrooms. It was even darker there, but there was enough light for Remus to see the man in all his glory and not feel remotely disappointed. He was easily longer than the eight inches a mustard handkerchief guaranteed. “Oh Merlin yes…” He sighed at the sight. At Remus’ approval, the man cast a protection spell on his cock in order to play safely. Then he ran his hand up and down the long shaft to demonstrate the spell was working but would not interfere. Watching transfixed, Remus’ hand unconsciously began to unbutton his jeans.

The well-endowed man’s hands overtook his, pulling open the buttons and yanking the jeans down to the middle of Remus’ thighs. Then he spun Remus back around and shoved him into a bare spot of wall. The wall smelt terrible, a combination of spunk and Lysol, but it was all ignored once the man forced his way into him.

Remus gasped and clawed uselessly at the wall with one hand. The other gripped his own hard cock and pumped it desperately. The man felt incredibly inside. So long, so hard, so full. The hands holding him against the wall were so strong. The lips tickling the back of his neck again so sensually. It was so absolutely what he’d been longing for that he didn’t want it to stop.

But the man came with a fierce grunt not long after. And Remus, filled with warmth, hurried himself along with quick strokes and needy moans. When the man’s orgasm had passed, he kindly stayed inside, waiting for Remus to finish. A hand reached up Remus’ shirt, fondling a nipple, then slid down and cupped Remus’ balls. That was what finally did it, making Remus shout and buck forward, smashing himself into the wall and still feeling the power behind and inside him.

When it passed, he found himself yet again in the man’s arms. His jeans were buttoned up and another kiss was placed on his lips. Remus returned it briefly, then sighed when he’d been left alone, or as alone as it was possible to be with twenty blokes on either side fucking each other.

Having been satisfied for the night, he stuffed his handkerchief all the way into his pocket and headed to the bar for a drink before he apparated back home.


	4. Light Blue

Remus spotted the man at twenty-five paces, walking down the street towards the club. As the place was always so busy inside, there was an alleyway just around the side that most wizards used for apparating in. Remus picked up his pace a little. As their staggered shifts in the Order were usually at different times, Remus hadn’t seen the man for a while and was eager to say a hello even if that was all it amounted to. “Sturgis!” he called once he was close enough, not wanting to lose sight of him.

Sturgis turned stiffly and cocked his head. Then he slowly smiled. “Remus, Mate. It’s been weeks. How are you?” Remus had stopped in his tracks but Sturgis hurriedly walked over to greet him with a handshake and simultaneous clap on the back.

“I am all right,” Remus replied, feeling obligated to answer the question. “And yourself?”

With a shrug, “Cannot complain, really.” Almost unconsciously, he reached down and readjusted himself inside his loose-fitting jeans.

Remus’ eyes were drawn downwards, and he smiled knowingly. “Looks like you have a bit of a reason to do so.”

Sturgis ran a hand through his hair, chuckling. “You’re right. I’m here to get a little help in that department.”

“From what I recall, Sturgis, you never had much trouble recruiting help.”

 

*

 

It was the dream that had woken him in the middle of the night, but he couldn’t remember much about it. Something having to do with the moon laughing as he tried to win at solitaire though he knew he wasn’t playing with a full deck. He hadn’t woken up in a panic, hadn’t felt tormented by it. He was simply awake after an intense dream he could barely remember.

The problem was, now Remus couldn’t fall back to sleep. He tossed and turned, stretching out beneath his covers and curling up as well. He tried getting up and sitting by the window to watch the stars. But that only made him think about the astronomy assignment due in two days’ time and how he still needed to write three more inches on the varying degrees of brightness of the majors stars within well-known constellations. He tried drinking some water from the pitcher on the windowsill to calm himself, but that only made him worry that the moment he went back to bed he’d just have to get back up to use the loo. Better safe than sorry, he slipped on his slippers and walked to the bathroom, the slippers tapping softly on the cold stone floor.

Remus was not one foot inside the bathroom when he heard the sound. Surely he recognized it, but he still felt curious and confused and walked in further, closing the door behind him. It was then that he turned to the line of toilet stalls which faced the string of sinks and mirrors. The bathroom was, as always, exceptionally lit even for two in the morning. He could see quite clearly the two seventh year Gryffindors he had caught in mid-fuck.

Not only could he see them, but he could not look away. The one standing was named Irwin, and he was naked and wet, as though he’d just stepped out of the showers in the other section of the bathroom. His dark brown hair was straight and hung down, dripping and brushing his shoulders as it swayed back and forth slightly even though the man stood motionless. His cock was right up the other boy’s arse. That boy was Sturgis, the handsome, suave Head Boy. Strangely, he looked just as handsome bent over a sink with his robes pulled up and bunched around his middle.

All Remus could do was stare. Unblinkingly. He supposed he really should excuse himself and leave at once. But his voice was gone and his feet refused to move.

“What’s the matter?” asked Irwin sharply. “Haven’t you e’er seen two blokes shaggin’?”

“N-not exactly,” Remus stammered. Unless you counted the gay porn magazines beneath his bed with the magical moving photographs or unless counted that one time last term in the prefect bathroom where he’d caught a glimpse of himself fucking Malony amidst the bath suds, then no, he hadn’t actually seen two men shagging in person. Certainly not two so attractive and aggressive and sexy and how in the world was Sturgis Podmore a bottom? “I-I just came in to use the toilet,” he explained.

“Well, then,” Irwin snapped. “Get on with it and leave us be, aye?”

“Irr,” said Sturgis, straightening up a little. “Don’t be so cruel. It isn’t Remus’ fault we forgot to lock the door.” One hand gripping the far side of the sink basin, the other hugging the loose parts of his robe to his chest, he nodded towards the stalls.

Remus paused uncertainly, then shook his head. “I… don’t have to go any more,” he admitted. Honest to Merlin, the scene before him had driven everything else out of his mind, and his hard erection tenting beneath his maroon pajama bottoms had overpowered any other urges in that area.

While Irwin seemed more concerned with getting on with it, Sturgis cocked his head and spoke kindly still. “Would you like to service me, Remus?”

Remus had to work hard not to nod stupidly with his jaw hanging open. While Irwin’s cock, or what Remus could see of it, looked good, Sturgis was quite a specimen. It was impossible to resist such an offer. So, taking care, he replied with a firm, convincing. “Absolutely.”

A few seconds later, Remus found himself crouching then kneeling beneath the sink. He slid his hand down his pajama bottoms and licked his lips. “What if someone else comes in?” he asked, running his tongue along the length of Sturgis’ cock.

“Suppose they’d just have to join in, too,” Irwin said, sounding a bit more amused now. “Though I’m glad you’re the one who interrupted us when you did.”

Feeling welcome now, Remus kissed the tip of Sturgis’ cock. Then, gently, he held the shaft with one hand and took the gorgeous, full cock in his mouth. He had tasted men before, but Sturgis was delicious. Eagerly, he sucked and worked his tongue over the large, smooth head.

Sturgis groaned with pleasure and threw his head back with a grin. Irwin took that to mean he should continue. He had been cupping his balls and stroking his shaft a little to keep himself hard, but now he was more than glad to be resuming his pumping. Remus could feel the power behind Irwin’s thrusts, as each jerked Sturgis forward and further into Remus’ mouth. Remus hardly had to try, and could just relax and enjoy the sensation. Licking, slurping, sucking and, eventually, swallowing.

Remus wasn’t sure who came first. He knew the others had moaned at roughly the same time, and he knew he hadn’t started until he began swallowing.

 

*

 

“I couldn’t believe two Gryffindors two years ahead of me wanted me to join them,” Remus said, trying not to sound too mushy. “Couldn’t believe you had such a fine cock. Couldn’t believe you, Sturgis Podmore with your rugged good looks and tough exterior preferred to be on the bottom.” Remus grinned.

Sturgis laughed. “Well, I couldn’t believe that a skinny, tired fifteen year old could give me the best bloody blowjob of my life.”

“Really?” asked Remus, wishing he’d played that more modestly. To cover himself, he pulled a light blue handkerchief out of Sturgis’ back pocket and raised his eyebrows in the knowledge that it matched his own.

“And that is saying a lot given that I am here tonight specifically for a little oral gratification.”

Remus moved closer. “Would you like to see what sort of a job an almost as skinny and tired middle-aged me could do?”

“Actually, I was hoping I might be able to repay the favor,” said Sturgis.

Remus could only imagine how good a job the square-jawed wizard would do. “Hmm… both of us wanting to give… seems there’s only one thing to do.”

Sturgis wore an exaggeratedly displeased expression. “This alley’s a bit dirty for a sixty-nine, don’t you think?”

Laughing, “I was going to say taking turns.” He reached up and cupped the man’s cheek, taking the initiative by kissing him strongly. Remus’ mouth hovered above Sturgis’ top lip, his own nose pressed to the side of the man’s. His words were hot and wet. “And you’re going first.” He gripped Sturgis’ shoulders and forced him down on his knees as Remus leaned back against the brick wall.

Not ten feet away, a wizard apparated into the alley and headed towards the club. Briefly, Remus thought about inviting him in for old time’s sake. But lips slid over the head of his cock and then a wet mouth encased it. He reached down and dug both hands deep into the mass of thick, straw-colored hair. Remus sighed deeply with relief as Sturgis’ head bobbed back and forth. It did not take long for Remus to come, gritting his teeth and groaning gutturally but softly.


	5. Clear

Remus attributed his overactive sexual drive to the werewolf part of him which lay dormant for most of the year. Sirius understood his urges, at least as well as they could be understood. But even though he found himself again at the club, tonight he didn’t much feel like interacting. Tonight, he just wanted to watch.

He sported a clear, plastic square in his back pocket tonight. It was a sign that he didn’t want anyone to approach him, though he did have a few men hit on him regardless. He turned them down, feeling sorry, but continued to walk around.

He moved silently and smoothly, as though gliding invisibly through the packed room. As he walked and watched he grew hard at the sights. For the most part, no one minded having an observer. Men who wanted privacy usually went home or claimed one of the club’s many private rooms. A few of the pairs turned away as he passed, but most ignored him or, better yet, turned to give him a better view.

Remus adjusted himself as he paused to watched two men snogging, their cocks rubbing against each other. Then he slid his hand down his trousers at the sight of one block in chaps being pumped by one man in time to a paddling he was receiving from another man.

After selecting a bare spot of wall in the back room against which to stand, Remus wasted no time in unbuttoning his trousers. His hand covered his cock, keeping it to himself as he rubbed. And, oh, but how lovely the rubbing felt. He took in all the sights, the sounds, the smells. Their pleasure was his, and his warm hand sliding up and down his hard cock sent thrilling sensations all over his body.

For a while, he stroked slowly, concentrating on the touch. Then he sped up a little to stroke in time with one pair’s thrusting. They all knew he was there, but they didn’t know who he was watching or what he found attractive. He could pick from the whole sea of men, this way. The kinks, the looks, the grunts, the moans- they were all his and he devoured them.

He forced his other hand to stay at his side or back against the wall. Too many touches and it would all be over. And he very much wanted this to last as long as possible. So Remus left his spot and walked around again, his arms gently brushing those of the men around him. His skin crawled with anticipation. On such a sensory overload, he knew it would not take him long to come, but he liked to see how far he could push himself. This was much more fun than simply hiding and watching.

However, he liked that as well. He moved slowly through the twists and turns of the backroom, peering into each nook and cranny. There was intimacy and intensity and so many choices that Remus did not know what he wanted to send him over the edge.

It was then, as he was looking around desperately for just the right thing, rubbing slowly and steadily, panting and trembling, that he noticed something he hadn’t really expected.

Rather, he noticed someone. “Severus?” he whispered curiously. Of course it was the summer now, and he knew Severus was close so that he could communicate with the Order on a more regular basis between his spying on the Death Eater. Remus had always known that Severus fancied blokes, it was one of the reasons he had always been so at odds with the Marauders. Remus just never thought he would see Severus Snape in a place like this. Intent on discovering what Severus was into, Remus kept his distance but followed Snape as he worked his way through the sections of the back room.

Severus looked as though he were looking for something he couldn’t find, though the man’s eye did not show his frustration yet. It wasn’t until Remus spotted the handkerchief in Severus’ back pocket that Remus understood. It was white with a green and blue bubble print upon it. Remus was even more curious now.

He watched at a safe distance as Severus approached a man. They spoke in low whispers, then Severus handed over what looked like a few pieces of hair. Remus watched, biting his lip in anticipation, rubbing himself again. The man Severus had approached added the somethings into a canteen that hung at his side, then raised the bottle to his lips. He smiled at Severus, then gulped down the contents.

Squeezing the head of his cock ever so slightly, Remus feared that the mere glimpse of whoever Severus wanted might send him overboard. It couldn’t be just anyone; Severus was too particular for that. Most likely, it was someone he knew well, and someone he came in contact with so that he could lift a few hairs without alerting suspicion. Remus had thought before about which side Severus Snape preferred, when it came to sex. He had come to the conclusion that Severus most likely received. That hardly narrowed down the possibilities, considering who Severus surrounded himself with. Remus fully expected to see a Polyjuiced Lucius Malfoy.

Remus watched as the man transformed, and he gave a half-gasp, half-chuckle. Right before his eyes, there appeared an exact duplicate of himself. He was slightly shocked, a little flattered… and mostly turned on. Of all the people Severus could have chosen… “Why Severus,” Remus said, now very glad he had been careful to calm his urges somewhat beforehand. “I believe I’ve greatly underestimated you.” As Severus stared at his creation, he took his own cock out of his pants and Remus cocked his head. “Apparently in more ways than one.”

For a moment, however brief, Remus considered looking away. He felt uneasy regarding what Snape would do to his sex slave, about what Snape secretly always wanted to do to Remus. But Remus’ curiosity, and his sex drive, got the better of him. He could not look away.

From what Remus could make out at a distance, Severus had commanded his Remus to disrobe. Clothes were slowly peeled away as though part of a show, revealing Remus’ body, such that it was. Remus was amazed at how perfectly accurate it was, right down to the littlest scar. He wondered what Severus’ reaction to it would be, or whether Severus had done this before and knew it just as well by now as Remus did.

Either way, Severus seemed to be pleased because he wasted no time in snogging his fake Remus. His hands dove into fakeRemus’ pants and seized Remus’ cock. Pleasure shot through the real Remus, imagining how that must feel and enjoying the feeling of his own touch.

It was a strange sensation, watching himself being seduced and, then, fucked. He gasped in pleasure as Severus took him, the fake him, and made desperate, passionate love to him. Remus slid one hand up beneath his shirt, just as Snape had done to fakeRemus. He envisioned they were Snape’s long fingers pinching his nipples, instead of his own. He pretended it was Snape’s hand on his cock, and he pumped in time to Severus’ strokes. He imagined the moans of ecstasy that sounded like his own were

He watched closely, observing every facial expression, every movement, entranced by the magic and the idea of getting off by watching. Watching Snape. Watching himself. Listening to all the moans of satisfaction surrounding him. But touching himself just exactly how he liked to be touched.

His eyes were fixed upon Severus, seeing the pale arse, the strong but slightly awkward thrusts, the bliss in his dark eyes. Remus held himself back until… until he saw himself come. And, oh, how incredible that was to watch. The way his back arched and head tilted back, his gray-streaked brown hair flopping about loosely. The pleasantly pained expression on his face, the concentration in his amber brown eyes, the way his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat, the way he smiled weakly as the sensation passed. Severus had made him feel so good, and from what Remus observed, Severus was feeling equally as good. Unable to resist such a scene, Remus closed his eyes finally and came copiously against his hands and the insides of his trousers.

When he opened them, Snape was holding the fake him, whispering something into his ear. FakeRemus kissed him tenderly. The real Remus raised his eyebrows. He’d expected Snape to shed his creation the moment he’d finished. Perhaps that was the strangest part of it all, Remus surmised as he watched Snape practically snuggle the man in tenderness and appreciation of the deed done. It made Remus feel a little queasy, and he turned to go. “At least he did not got for Sirius,” Remus chuckled. He untucked his shirt and let it hang down to cover the wetness on his pants.


	6. Beige

Bored of cleaning all day, Sirius headed up the stairs to Remus’ bedroom. So far as he knew, Remus hadn’t left for the night yet and Sirius hoped to persuade him to stay. Remus wasn’t in the bedroom when he reached it, but heard the shower running in the connecting bathroom.

Sirius found the air inside thick with steam. It covered the mirror and made the walls damp to the touch. The shower curtain was pulled closed and Remus was inside, singing to himself. He did not have the wizarding world’s best singing voice; in fact, Sirius winced as he listened. He saw a pile of clothes sitting atop the closed lid of the toilet, and from the look of them, Remus most certainly planned to go out to the club again tonight. Sitting on top of the pile was a small, folded beige square. Sirius didn’t know all of the colors by heart, but he knew this one. Moreover, he knew what Remus wanted.

Silently and quickly, he shed his clothes and slipped into the shower. Startled, Remus jumped when he saw Sirius. Sirius reached out and held onto him to keep him from slipping. “This is a pleasant surprise,” said Remus, stepping directly beneath the spray to wash the rest of the soap off. He narrowed his eyes at Sirius. “What is it you want?”

Sirius chuckled lightly, knowing that he wasn’t fooling Remus for a second. “I was feeling dirty,” he confessed. He rested his hands on Remus’ hips and moved his fingers back and forth ever so slightly.

Remus smiled slowly but widely, then blew air out of his mouth to force out water that was running down his face. There was no mistaking that other parts of him were equally amused and pleased to have Sirius there. “How dirty?” asked Remus, studying Sirius pale but clean body. The only thing that stood out to him was the part that was, well, standing.

“Very dirty,” Sirius replied. He sank to his knees. They slid slightly on the bottom of the ceramic tub, but he kept his balance. Sirius tapped his fingertips gently against Remus’ cock. He gripped the shaft with one hand and cupped Remus’ balls with his other. Then, hungrily, he took Remus’ cock in his mouth. Remus gasped in pleasure, but Sirius got the distinct impression that Remus’ cock had received quite a lot of attention during the last few days.

So Sirius grinned and gave a last suck. Then he grabbed Remus’ waist again and turned him around. He touched his tongue to a smooth, slick arsecheek, making Remus gasp again. “Sirius!” Remus hissed, placing both palms flat against the lime green tiled wall. Water rolled down Remus’ pale and scarred skin.

“You’ve washed, haven’t you?” Sirius asked, his tongue teasing Remus’ arse by playfully licking here and there, spelling out sexual words that Remus wasn’t paying attention to. Remus grunted affirmatively. “Well, then, let me enjoy myself.” Straining, he reached up and pulled one of Remus’ hands. He directed it to the man’s cock. “And you should enjoy it as well.”

Without wasting further time, Sirius grasped Remus’ cheeks and ran his tongue from base to top, in-between. Remus gasped and clenched, but he also wrapped his hand around his cock and began stroking. Knowing how it drove Remus wild, Sirius repeated the action, his tongue sliding with ease as the water from the shower sprayed down upon them both.

Sirius varied the way he licked. He started with long and deep strokes with his tongue loose and flat against Remus’ crack. Then he changed to short, quick licks with the tip of his tongue. He penetrated Remus with his tongue, stabbing and swirling. And then he went back to licking. Reaching between Remus’ legs, he cupped Remus’ balls for him, squeezing ever so slightly.

Remus moaned deeply, pumping his own cock vigorously. It took only a few more moments of Sirius sticking his tongue inside and then licking in long strokes. Remus shot, covering the wall in front of him and groaning gutturally. He slumped forward when finished, to catch his breath. Then he stepped back and threw back his head, letting the water from the showerhead splash down against his face. It washed his cock and hands clean. “How did you know that was exactly what I needed tonight?” asked Remus, looking down at his lover.

“I know you, Remus,” he said seductively. “And I’ve a good sense of color.” Sirius stood and took Remus in his arms warmly, sharing the water with him. “So then, thinking twice about going off to that club so often when you could get an all right time right here?”

“Merlin, yes,” Remus agreed. “But that was much better than just all right. That was spectacular, Sirius. The wetness… the touches… the dirtiness.” He kissed Sirius’ lips briefly, then placed a stronger one on the dark-haired man’s forehead.

“Better than a stranger?”

Remus nodded. “Better. Because it’s you. And I think I’ve been persuaded to stay at home for a while.”

Sirius grinned. “You are getting all mushy,” Sirius observed.

“Blame the shower,” Remus replied as the water rushed down upon them. He sighed deeply. “And the spectacular orgasm.”

Pleased, Sirius reached past Remus and shut off the water. He grabbed a towel from the rod on the wall just outside. He wrapped it around Remus’ shoulders and hugged him tightly. Though Sirius asked, a laughing Remus would not explain what he found so funny about the situation. But he snuggled into Sirius in appreciation all the same.


	7. Lavender

Having set Kreatcher upon the dishes, Sirius trudged upstairs. It was one of the few nights a week when there wasn’t an evening Order meeting, so they had eaten early. The fact that Remus had spent the whole of dinner shooting Sirius lustful looks had gone unnoticed by the Weasleys, but Sirius ended the dinner as quickly as possible after Remus had excused himself during dessert.

“Remus?” he called quietly, checking Remus’ bedroom and bathroom. “Where are you?” He checked the study where Remus liked to read after dinner. Sirius had a sudden urge to sneak up on Remus and jump him. Tackle him to the floor or straddle him in the armchair or pin him down on the bed.

He found no trace of Remus, however, until Sirius checked his own bedroom. There, upon the bed, was a pile of clothing and a lavender-colored hankie resting on top. The clothes did not look at all familiar to him, as he approached, though he couldn’t see them so well in the way they were folded. He wondered whether they were meant for him or for Remus. 

“They are for me,” Remus answered, before Sirius could ask. Remus stepped inside Sirius’ room and closed the door behind. “You wished me to stay in and share my eccentricities with you, did you not?” Remus glided over to the pile of clothes and tossed the handkerchief away, revealing clothes that were definitely not Remus’ usual style of dress. The main item was, in fact, a dress.

“I did,” Sirius said, staring at the clothes. “I simply expected cock rings and nipple clamps not… ball gowns and lacey underwear.” Sirius pulled a face at that.

“You don’t find a man in drag sexy?”

With the same displeased expression, Sirius shook his head. “Why would I? I prefer blokes, Remus. Even back in Hogwarts when I was dating girls I never much liked their clothing, with the flowers and prettiness and lace. I like men, Remus.”

“Of course you do,” Remus said, nodding pleasantly. He did not look a bit dissuaded by Sirius’ comments. “And you like me, don’t you? You like my body? You find me attractive?”

“I find you dead sexy,” Sirius agreed. “I can’t ever get enough of your body. I adore it.”

Remus picked up the pale yellow satin dress and shook it out to its full side. “Then by that token, it should not matter what is on my body, so long as I’m still a man. It should not matter what I’m wearing, so long as it’s me inside.”

This was indisputable logic, though Sirius was still not entirely persuaded. He closed his mouth and stared at Remus skeptically.

Remus licked his lips and spoke in the lustiest bedroom voice he could muster, “Help me get dressed, Love. I want you to lift my skirts and fuck me around my panties.”

“Merlin, Remus!” Sirius said, shocked. “You’re… ” he couldn’t quite think of what word to use, and certainly did not want to go so far as to insult him or drive him away completely. So he searched for something tactful.

Remus tried to help. “Dead sexy? Playful? Incredibly horny just thinking about you helping me put on a pair of pantyhose?”

Again, Sirius was dumbfounded. He swallowed hard and fought the temptation to flee from his bedroom. But he had asked for this, in a way. And if it made Remus happy… Sirius swallowed again, finding it hard as his mouth went dry. He felt nervous, and as if something was fluttering about in his stomach. But it wasn’t as though Remus was actually going to change into a woman. He was the same Remus, deep down. The same strong, sensitive, intelligent, quiet, caregiver he’d known and loved for so long. “All right,” he choked out before he had a chance to rethink it. “But on one condition.” Remus cocked his head, waiting patiently for it. “That you let me pick colors for a while. Or at least promise we will do something normal tomorrow.”

Remus wasn’t entirely sure how anything he and Sirius played at could be considered normal, but he nodded and smiled his promise. Then he quickly shed his clothes.

For a moment, technically a bit longer than a moment, Sirius considered just jumping Remus as he was and forgetting about all this silliness. But in thinking about it, his mind came back to the point where dressing like a woman was what Remus wanted tonight. And Sirius wanted Remus to get what he wanted. Then he’d jump the man.

Sirius hung back. Remus tried making it easier. “Just think of it as a strange-looking harness.” Sirius laughed uncomfortably, his apprehension not relieved in the slightest.

Remus started with a brassiere, slipping his arms through the straps and then turning around and indicating to Sirius that he needed help with the hooks in the back. Sirius sighed but complied, though it took a few tries to get all three hooked. One wasn’t hard, and he could manage two all right as well. But when he pulled the sides back so he could do the third, one of the hooks invariably unhooked. “Don’t know how birds do this,” Sirius grumbled. “Let alone getting it off again.”

“Just concentrate on the part where I get dressed,” Remus said as he slid on a pair of green satin panties.

Sirius watched, trying to hide his fascination as Remus tucked and held himself in such a way that there was a noticeable bulge in the underwear but they actually looked good on him. In a strange sort of way. In a way that made Sirius stare and… long to touch him. He had felt Remus in satin once or twice before and it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Far from it, in fact.

“Sirius? Can we continue?” Sirius returned his attention to Remus and the task. He picked up a pair of pantyhose. “For a second there, I thought you might actually be enjoying yourself,” said Remus playfully.

Sirius shook his head emphatically, but the bulge in his trousers told a much different story. Remus saw it and smiled. Then he sat down on the bed and stretched his leg out slowly, toes pointed. Sirius sighed and rolled one leg of the stockings up so that he could more easily put it on. He slid it on over Remus’ foot, then up his leg, pulling tight as he went along. When it was halfway up Remus’ thigh, Sirius moved onto the second leg and repeated his actions, tugging and sliding.

His fingers ran up Remus’ calf, finding it smooth and soft inside the stretched stockings. In fact, they felt rather nice. And looked nice as well. They were still Remus’ legs, with the same marks and hair. But the nylon gave them a new shape and a new texture that Sirius found slightly exciting.

He tried not to show it, however, and continued with the tugging, gathering the loose material here and there and stretching it so the pantyhose went all the way up around Remus’ panties to his waist. Then Sirius stood back and admired the fruits of his labor.

“Now for the dress,” Remus said, still smiling and not giving Sirius much of a chance to admire. “I don’t have a slip, but the dress material is thick enough, I think.” He slid it on over his head, slipping his arms through the thin straps and letting it hand from his thin frame.

Remus strapped on shoes which were dark blue and had had three-inch high heels. Then he stood up and smoothed out the dress, which came down to just below his knees. But the shoes gave him an added height, making him taller than Remus as he stood before him. He retrieved his wand and performed a simple make-up and hair spell upon himself. While he still looked like himself, and Sirius was amazed at that fact, he looked much more feminine as well. Light blush on the cheeks, soft red lips, brown and blue eye shadow, and his brown and gray hair now in waves hanging down to his shoulders.

“So, Sirius, what do you think?”

Sirius’ pale eyes traveled up and down Remus. If he hadn’t been there to see it and had just seen Remus for the first time now, he might have actually thought he was a woman and wouldn’t look twice.

Or perhaps he would. Strangely, he found Remus attractive like this. Maybe because he knew it was Remus, or maybe because Remus looked stunning. Sirius adjusted himself and chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. “You make a wonderful woman,” he whispered.

“Not a woman,” Remus insisted.

“Prove it,” Sirius said, his eyes fixed upon Remus’ crotch. He very much wanted to see an excited Remus in his small panties again, hard and full in the satin. He wanted to hold Remus in his arms, wanted to touch the soft legs and sleek dress-covered body. He wanted to know how it felt to make love to Remus like this.

Remus watched him for a moment, then smiled broadly and beautifully. “You have something to prove as well, you who thought you would not enjoy this.”

Sirius shrugged shyly but looked eager. “That part with the dress bunched up beneath your armpits and me taking you from behind… can we do that now?”

With a light chuckle, and batting his eyelashes that were naturally long, “I’m all yours tonight, Love.”

Sirius jumped him.


	8. Black Polka Dots

Both of Sirius’ heads were sufficiently restricted. A black studded, leather collar fit snugly around his neck, and a handkerchief with a black polka dotted pattern on it was stuffed in Sirius’ mouth to keep him relatively silent. A similar-looking cock ring was wrapped tightly at the base of Sirius’ cock. The studs were not pointy and sharp on this one, however, but they were metal and cold to the touch against his skin. In addition, he had his hands tied behind his back so he could not remove the gag or the ring.

Remus wore a cock ring, too, but he was clearly the one in control tonight, even if it was Sirius who had chosen the color. As Sirius lay on his back, squirming at the urge to come and inability to move, Remus pressed himself against the side of Sirius’ body. He kissed across Sirius’ shoulder and took his cock in hand. Sirius moaned something, though the sound was muffled into the handkerchief.

As Remus’ hand slid up and down his cock speedily and, as he panted and bucked his hips in need, he slipped his cock ring off. Sirius moaned again and thrust his hips upwards, indicating he wanted Remus to remove his as well. “Do you want to come, too?” Remus asked, sounding a bit breathless. Sirius nodded vigorously. “I bet you do.” He kissed Sirius and then pressed his cock up against Sirius’ thigh. “But I’m going to… make you wait… a little longer.” And with that, he came against Sirius’ leg, holding onto Sirius to keep him in place as he bucked and shook and sighed.

When he’d finished, Sirius groaned enviously. He chewed at the handkerchief, then used his tongue to push it out of his mouth. “Remus!” he begged, “Let me…” He thrust his hips upwards again in a futile attempt. “I’m bursting, Remus. It’s been hours!”

“Try twenty-five minutes, Drama Queen. Not so bad.”

“Says you! You’ve already come!” he whined. “Besides, the way you touch me, twenty-five minutes feels like an eternity.”

“Awwww, that is so sweet,” Remus cooed. “But I’m still making you wait longer.” He stroked his thumb over the dimple in the head of Sirius’ cock.

Sirius shuddered happily and winced at his inability to finish. He knew well that the longer this lasted, the better it would feel. But he wanted desperately to finish. “Let me, please.”

Remus’ eyes met his and held his gaze. But his hand reached down to Sirius’ cock, hovering just above it so close Sirius could feel the heat but not the touch. Sirius held his breath in anticipation, silently begging Remus to slip the cock ring off. But, instead, Remus moved his hand down, curving the fingers in a way that would wrap around Sirius’ cock if he was actually touching.

Sirius shook his head. “No.” Remus smiled playfully and nodded. “No,” Sirius repeated, shaking his head. “Don’t… I can’t… so close already, Remus! Please don’t touch me.”

But Remus did not obey. He ran his hand up and down Sirius’ cock, stroking, rubbing, caressing.

Whimpering, “No… oh Remus… yes!”

“Yes?” Remus laughed at Sirius’ sudden change. “You like this, do you?” Sirius nodded. Remus leaned forward, kissing Sirius again. “Good, because I want you so worked up you cannot stand it. When I finally let you come you will shoot so much so hard.” Remus lapped at Sirius’ nipples, then squeezed one of them gently between his teeth until Sirius gasped with delight.

Much as Sirius enjoyed the attention, he felt he would enjoy a good orgasm more right now. “Remus… driving me mad…”

“That’s the point, isn’t it?” Remus said, his fingers circling the head of Sirius’ cock then slipping down to caress the base just above the cock ring. “Build up the anticipation until you…” Sirius strained and bucked instinctively. He wanted Remus to stroke him hard to make him come, even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to with the ring on. He closed his eyes tightly, savoring the moment.

Remus grinned. “Until you are ready…” And, swiftly, Remus slid the ring off. Sirius groaned with relief as he profusely spilled his seed upon his chest.

Remus chuckled and kissed him again. “Worth waiting for, that?”

Sirius sighed deeply and nodded.


	9. Kelly Green

Remus gave a full stretch, then bent his arms with his hands folded just behind his head. He leaned back on the piled up pillows against his headboard and gazed over at his dresser. Sirius was peering into it, his arms folded upon the front. “So, have you chosen a color tonight, Sirius?”

“Not yet. Do you have a preference?”

Honestly, Remus wasn’t sure what he felt like doing tonight. “No. Besides, it is your choice.”

Sirius glanced over his shoulder and shrugged. He pulled one out and regarded it a moment curiously. When he turned with it, Remus sucked in a sharp breath and immediately went paler than usual. “I don’t think I have ever seen you with this particular color,” Sirius said. “What is it for? Have you ever used it before?”

Remus motioned Sirius over and took the kelly green handkerchief from Sirius. He pressed it between two sets of forefingers and thumbs. “I used it quite a lot when I was younger. Back when you were in Azkaban and I couldn’t land a job.” He looked up at Sirius with a particular strong look in his eyes. “I told you about back then.”

He looked confused for a moment, then a look of understanding crossed his face. “Oh. Yes, I remember.” Sirius sat down on the edge of the bed.

Remus nodded back. He remembered, too.

*

“Ten Galleons a shag,” Remus recited in a monotone, having said it a thousand times before. “Six Galleons for a wank. Twenty Sickles for a suck. And thirty Galleons for anything magical, including polyjuice.”

“Thirty?” asked the man, surprised. He took the last drag of his cigarette, let it slip from his fingers, and then ground it into the cobblestones with the tip of his boot.

“Standard fee, Luv, take it or leave it,” said Remus. “I can’t afford to stand here haggling all night. If you won’t have me there’s a dozen blokes who will.”

The man, who looked at least forty-five with his graying hair and set of wrinkles in addition to a broad build and bright blue eyes, considered the fees for a moment. Then he shrugged. “I guess you’ll do for a Galleon. But I’m not springing for a room at the inn.”

The thought that he would hadn’t really crossed Remus’ mind. There weren’t too many men who wanted more out of a rent boy than just to rent him out for a quick fuck in an alleyway. Remus held his hand out, needing the payment up front.

The man hesitated, then forked over a Galleon. He balanced it on his thumbnail then flicked it so that it flipped in midair until Remus reached up and caught it.

Remus tucked it away along with his green hankie, indicating that he had been claimed. Then Remus pointed to a spot he typically utilized for times like these. Remus directed them to the back of a dark alley- alleys outnumbered the streets in Knockturn Alley and every one of them was dark- and right to a spot between a dumpster and a stack of dodgy cauldrons for sale.

Remus leaned up against the wall. It was a familiar sort of cold which raced through his whole body but from which he refused to shiver. “So how do you want me?”

The darkness was a great comfort, really, allowing Remus to imagine he was with someone else. The man’s face was half hidden in shadows but he clearly wore a sickeningly dirty smile. “I want you on your back, begging for mercy.”

Having heard it all by now, Remus nodded and turned around. He flattened himself against the dirty wall.

“What’s your name, anyway?” the man asked, his voice rough but quick with excitement.

“John,” Remus replied. He always used his middle name around the Johns. It was an irony not lost upon this man, though many failed to laugh at it. “And what should I call you?”

Remus felt his arms being raised and pinned up against the wall. Then hands gripped the hem of his robes and pulled them up. They pulled down his Y-fronts and rubbed his prick between Remus’ arsecheeks. “You can call me the best shag you’ve ever had.”

Remus was glad to be facing the wall, as the man would not be able to see his eyes rolling as they were. “To be sure,” said Remus, closing his eyes tightly and bracing himself.

The man took a deep breath before shoving inside. Remus always attempted to keep himself well lubricated by magical means, but it was still never a pleasant experience. Remus was not in a state to be concerned with enjoying the moment or caring how it felt to him, however. All he needed to do was to please the man enough. “That’s it,” Remus said, groaning into the dark stone wall. “Put it in me. Fuck me hard, Luv.”

The man’s thrusts were deep and hard, swift and strong. “I’ll make you feel this for days, John,” he whispered in Remus’ ear. He was pressed so close to Remus’ back that Remus felt sweat trickle down the man’s chest between them.

Remus sighed to himself and played to the man’s request. “Oh, I can’t stand how good this is!” At the moment, he was much fonder of the wall than this man. “Be kind! I can’t take such pleasures. You have such a strong stroke, and such a huge cock!” He relaxed fully and let the man roughly shake him around like a toy. With each and every thrust inside, Remus made some sort of sound, a whole range from grunts to whimpers, his tone rising with supposed desperation and excitement.

After what seemed like ages, the man finally climaxed, shouting out Remus’ name and shuddering in ecstasy. Remus rolled his eyes again. He took a deep breath as he pulled up his undies and pulled down his robes. “That was definitely the best I have had in a long time,” he lied breathlessly and convincingly.

The man beamed for a moment, then seemed to come to his senses and pushed Remus away. He dropped a few Sickles at Remus’ feet then skulked out of the alley. With a sigh, Remus squatted and retrieved them.

*

Remus was silent for a moment, but was taken completely by surprise as Sirius leaned forward and kissed him fully on the lips. When they broke away, Remus cocked his head. “What was that for?”

“I want you,” Sirius whispered lightly.

A bit taken aback, “What? Don’t tell me that talk of me selling my body and being fucked by strangers turns you on.” 

Sirius shook his head. “You and sex in the same sentence is enough to turn me on, Remus. But at the moment that’s not why I want you.” He gave Remus another kiss, a soft and gentle one. “I want to make love to you to drive out memories like that. To remind you that I’m here now to look after you. Even if I can’t leave this bloody place, even if I’m useless in everything else… at least there’s the love.” He looked hopeful as he took the handkerchief from Remus and tossed it over the side of the bed. Then he cupped his hand to Remus’ crotch. “Can I help you forget? Can we make love?”

Remus had to remind himself that even before Azkaban, and certainly during his time there, Sirius had not been reading love poetry. This cheesiness might have been the best Sirius could manage, but it really was heartfelt and, suddenly, it was exactly what Remus wanted tonight. He leaned forward and kissed Sirius back.


	10. Chocolate

“Banana?”

“Done it.”

“Popsicles? Ice cubes?”

“Don’t have any and done it.”

“Whipped cream?”

“Oh, Sirius. Of course we’ve done that.”

Sirius sighed and closed the fridge. He glanced over at Remus, who was spread out naked upon the table. Remus lay on his side, propped up by one arm so that he could watch Sirius going through their food supply. Sirius did not look pleased at the moment. Snidely, “Maybe it would be easier to think about foods we haven’t used?”

“Good thinking,” Remus agreed with a nod. He gave the topic considerable thought. Finally he came up with, “Soup. We haven’t done soup.”

Sirius raised his eyebrows. “You want to use soup? What, ladle it over each other and scald our skin? Sounds like loads of fun.”

Remus sighed and turned, lying with his back against the tabletop. He tried to drive the fantasies out of his mind, but was unsuccessful. It came right back around to chocolate. “Well it’s not my fault we’re out of chocolate.”

“Not your…” Sirius laughed. “Of course it’s your fault. You’re the one who eats the most of it.” Though Sirius liked it, he’d never been thrilled by it the way Remus always was. Remus’ face lit up eagerly at the mere thought of tasting a little chocolate, just the way it had earlier that night. “And you’re the one who chose the chocolate-colored hankie tonight. Remember?”

Remus nodded. He knew that, but it didn’t keep him from his fantasies. He wanted chocolate sauce dripped over his chest and Sirius lapping it up. He wanted small blocks of creamy milk chocolate to melt in his mouth. He wanted a warm bowl of melted chocolate to dip cherries into that he could then place into Sirius’ hungry mouth. A mouth that could work its own magic so well upon his body.

He reached down and brushed his fingers lightly against his cock as he imagined. It twitched at the attention, but the knowledge that they were ultimately out of chocolate was enough to keep him relatively flaccid. “We may be out, but what about others in the house?” mused Remus. “What about the kids?”

“You think they’re hoarding candy in their rooms?” Sirius asked.

Remus pointed out, “We did at their ages. It’s worth a shot, isn’t it? I’m desperate for some chocolate, Padfoot.” Remus almost always felt this way a week before his transformation. Understanding, Sirius headed over to Remus and caressed his cheek, cupped the side of his face, and leaned in for a kiss. Without a word, in mid-kiss, they apparated upstairs together.

The entire Weasley clan was out picking up Hermione, whose parents were allowing her to stay the summer at Number 12 and they weren’t due back for another hour at the earliest. Sirius and Remus had been eager to take advantage of having the house entirely to themselves, after Sirius ordered Kreatcher to stay in his cupboard.

So they poked around Ron’s room first, then Ginny’s, then the twins in search of chocolate. They didn’t actually go through any belongings or move things around. They used Remus’ keen scent of smell, as no other time was it keener as when there was chocolate involved. Sirius stood behind Remus, holding him around the middle and using him as a dousing rod. Remus slowly moved around a bedroom, sniffing.

There were a few sugar quills and there was a box of small cakes. But they found nothing even remotely chocolate-related until they hit Fred and George’s room. “There. Beneath the bed,” Remus said, pointing. Sirius pulled out his wand and pointed it in the direction Remus had indicated. A few simple spells later, and a small box floated out and up to them. Remus plucked it out of the air and opened it. There were indeed about a dozen individually wrapped squares of chocolate. The wrappers were bright gold in color with little red hearts upon each.

“Left-over Valentine’s Day chocolates?” Sirius supposed, picking one up and inspecting it.

“They smell a little strange, but not bad.” Remus was understandably wary regarding anything edible in the twins’ room. Though they wouldn’t say it, both he and Sirius admired the twins’ mischief-making to an extent, so long as the joke wasn’t on them. “I should do a taste test.”

“Why you?”

“Well, as you said before, it’s my fault we have no chocolate with which to enjoy sex tonight. So I shall risk my life and my stomach with a test.” Sirius looked skeptical. “My stomach is strong, Sirius. With taking more than eighty doses of wolfsbane a year, I’m not as weak in some departments as I used to be. Now, feed me one and we’ll see what happens.” He dropped his jaw and closed his eyes.

Sirius unwrapped the piece of chocolate, gave it a sniff to be sure it didn’t smell suspicious to him, then placed it into Remus’ mouth.

Remus groaned happily at the explosion of bitter and sweet against his tongue. He moved the piece around in his mouth from one cheek to the other as it melted and he swallowed. He chewed the last bit and swallowed it down with a sigh.

“Satisfying?” Sirius asked, grinning at the expression on Remus’ face.

Remus nodded and sighed deeply. He kissed Sirius rather sloppily, letting him taste the residuals of the chocolate. Then he narrowed his eyes and cocked his head pensively.

“Remus? Are you…” Sirius took a step back and studied the man, looking for a tail or a color change in his skin or for his nose to grow a foot. “Do you feel all right?”

“I feel…” Remus started, but his voice died away as he further evaluated himself. “I feel…” He breathed out very heavily and swallowed. Then his eyes locked with Sirius’, which were burning with concern. Any number of things could have been wrong with him. “I feel…horny as all Hell.”

“What?” Sirius was even more concerned now, and with good reason.

“My…” Remus shook his head and swallowed again. He reached out and pulled Sirius’ hand to his crotch. His cock was erect and so hard it hurt. Remus sighed at the touch. “I can’t wait. You’ve got to…” Sirius gave Remus’ cock a firm stroke and Remus practically melted into him with a whimper. “Oh yes.” He gave a thrust into Sirius’ hand and gripped Sirius’ shirt at the shoulders.

Still concerned, and now a little confused as well, Sirius obliged. He slid his fist up and down Remus’ cock, speeding up as Remus’ cries grew more desperate and intense at every second. Then, without warning, Remus came violently into Sirius’ hand and against his shirt. He yelled unrestrainedly, calling out Sirius’ name.

Sirius wasn’t sure that even if there had been others in the house, Remus would have been able to stay quiet during that orgasm. It seemed to have been too strong for him, as Remus slumped into Sirius’ arms afterwards. Supporting him, Sirius moved them over to one of the nightstands where he pulled out a few tissues to wipe them both off. He waited until they were in his bedroom before he deposited them, and the wrapper, however. It certainly wouldn’t do to leave evidence of what they’d been doing lying around.

Sirius deposited Remus on the bed, then stripped off his clothes. “I should have undressed when you did,” Sirius muttered, making a face at his shirt as he tossed it into the laundry pile. Though Remus rather fancied the chance, Sirius hadn’t really wanted to walk around Number 12 naked. Too many paintings of his relatives that didn’t need to see what Black family physical traits had been passed to him.

Remus slid beneath the covers of the bed and patted the spot beside him. Sirius, now just as naked, joined him. They kissed, and Sirius smiled when it ended. He still tasted chocolate. “I guess we know now what the twins’ chocolates were for,” Sirius said. “And that those little hearts did not mean Valentine’s Day.”

Remus nodded back in agreement. “We found out the fun way- by playing detective.” Then he reached beneath the covers, his fingers grazing Sirius’ chest, fingering a nipple and a bit of chest hair. They slid down and curled around Sirius’ cock. “I’m sorry,” he said, giving Sirius another kiss. “You haven’t had a chance to come yet.”

“It’s all right,” said Sirius, not wanting Remus to feel guilty considering the urges had been beyond his control. “My needs can w—” He stopped instantly as Remus moved closer, leaning his body into Sirius’ and kissing again. Sirius felt Remus’ cock rub against his and was shocked to find it hard again already. “Remus!” he exclaimed.

Remus beamed. “Want you so badly,” he murmured, inserting a finger into his mouth then slipping it into Sirius’ arse.

Sirius clenched and relaxed with a sigh. “How long do you suppose those chocolates last?” he asked. Sirius raised and bent his legs, shifting around a little so that Remus had a better angle for entry.

“Depends if you’re counting in minutes or in orgasms,” Remus answered. “But I’m willing to play detective a little longer. How about you?” He slid two fingers in now and Sirius groaned unintelligently, nodding.

“Play,” he gasped in reply as Remus’ cock took the place of his two fingers. Sirius’ hands searched madly for something to hold onto as Remus took him roughly, shaking him fully with every thrust. Sirius closed his eyes, concentrating on the feelings and the sounds of pleasure emanating from his lover. And though he began to climax only seconds after Remus, when he finished Remus was still coming.

Sirius caught his breath, composed himself again, and then reached for the tissues and wand to clean them up. Remus lay sprawled out upon his back, panting happily. But as Sirius gently cleaned Remus, the man’s cock gave a slight twitch. “Are you still…?” Remus nodded, looking apologetic, and Sirius chuckled. “Blimey. We’ve got to find out what was in those things.”

Remus grinned and ran his hand over Sirius’ head, rumbling already rather mussed hair. “Got your breath back, yet?”

Sirius nodded and scooted down the bed a little so he was face-to-face with Remus’ cock. What Remus wanted him to eat now was much more to his liking and certainly easy enough to get.


	11. Pale Green

A soft purr escaped Remus as Sirius lifted his head to pull his lips off Remus’. Remus reached up and caressed Sirius’ cheek, pushing back the long, dark hair that fell down over the sides of his face. In Remus’ other hand was his wand. “Pirduss!” He waved it and the pillows beneath his head plumped; he moved his head back and forth, settling into them and smiling.

“Do you want anything special tonight?” Sirius asked, gazing down at Remus from above.

Remus gave Sirius a sultry look and a wide smile. He swished and flicked his wand and whispered “Wingardium Leviosa! Leoht!” to the candles. The wicks of a dozen candles around the room burst into flame as the candles rose into the air a few feet.

They cast a soft orange and yellow glow upon the room, glinting off Remus wand which was pointing to the pale green handkerchief resting on the pillow beside Remus’. “Really?” Though extremely delighted by the prospect, Sirius also looked suspicious. He knew well Remus’ fear of heights, but the look in Remus’ eyes was encouraging. “Well, if you think you can handle it, I am certainly game. You do remember last time, do you not?”

Remus nodded. Technically their last attempt had been while up on Sirius’ motorbike, flying somewhere over Bath or Surry or some other such random part of England. Remus had been somewhat unable to perform to his fullest due to a few close calls including a near collision with a radio tower and an engine that still had a few kinks that needed to be worked out. Besides, with all the noise and the cold wind and movement and the height of what seemed like a million meters off the ground, the appeal had been lost to him.

“Lourenverte!” Remus commanded, twitching his wand at the covers which slid off Sirius’ back and folded at the foot of his bed. Then he gave Sirius an encouraging smile before kissing Sirius just beneath his ear, then tugging on Sirius’ earlobe with his teeth.

That was enough of an answer for Sirius. He growled playfully and sat back against Remus’ thighs.

“Slepe Vibratarus!” Remus waved his wand again, and the bed began to vibrate. There was a low humming sound as the bed oscillated rapidly with them upon it. The vibrations moved through Remus, from his back to his front. From the back of his head to the tip of his nose. From his heels to his toes. From his arse to the head of his cock.

Sitting on top of him, Sirius wasted no time in stroking Remus to full erection, feeling the vibrations through Remus as well as chiefly his legs which now straddled the man beneath him. When Remus was undeniably hard and the stroking without lube was beginning to chafe, Sirius allowed Remus room to roll over onto his back.

The vibrations directly against his cock made Remus groan and he would have humped the bed instinctively had Sirius not been sitting on top of him still. Amidst his pleasure, he managed to raise his wand again. “Accio lube!” A small, nearly empty bottle sailed over from the drawer nightstand. Sirius caught it deftly and applied some to himself and to Remus at once.

When he slid inside, Remus moaned. The thrust had pushed Remus against the mattress and right up against the vibrations. As Sirius began to slide in and out with some speed and regularity, Remus tapped his wand against the mattress. “Envig!” he commanded, which made the mattress shake harder. Which only made Sirius thrust harder. “Envig!” Remus called again, gasping, and the vibrations and shakes turned to bounces.

Remus closed his eyes as tightly as he could and held onto Sirius tightly. His hand shook for a second, then it made a firm swish and flick. “Philauto Leviosa!” He held his breath as both his body and Sirius’ lifted off the bed. Their skin still crawled and tingled, used to the vibrations that had now stopped. And though there was no more vibrating or shaking, they still moved.

“Are you all right?” Sirius asked, after they had shared another kiss. Remus had kissed back, but not with the usual eager spirit. “Would you prefer we go back down?”

In answer, Remus raised his legs and wrapped them around Sirius’ middle. Sirius understood and continued to thrust. With each, Remus slid off and on again in equal but opposite reaction. When he opened his eyes and looked down, they were at least four feet off the bed and quite a few still from the very high ceiling. Of course there was a bed beneath them, should the levitation spell end, a bed which had since calmed, but Remus wasn’t fond of the idea of falling. Not when there were much better things hovering in the air just above him. And inside of him.

Remus tried to stay close, to keep himself from floating away from Sirius completely. But his arms moved slowly in the air and his whole body was going weak at the strength of Sirius’ thrusts that could now be fully extended thanks to a new range of motion. Fearful of falling, Remus desperately clutched at Sirius, his free hand slipping on the sweaty skin a few times before it took hold.

Though it made sex a little more awkward, Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and held him there. “Just enjoy the feelings, Remus,” Sirius said softly, in a voice completely separated from the sexual act. “The air around us. The weightlessness. My throbbing cock inside you.” He held onto Remus tightly. “I will not let you go, whatever happens.” He kissed the nape of Remus’ neck and nuzzled his face into Remus’ chest. “You can trust me,” he reassured his lover.

Remus nodded. He knew that, of course. Knew it and felt it with every fiber of his being. But it was good to hear right now, anyway. Four feet wasn’t much of a height to be fearful about, but it was the idea more than anything else. The idea of being suspended in midair and suddenly falling down. That complete and utter lack of control. That sensation where his stomach sunk before his body and he could do absolutely nothing to stop it.

But there was also Sirius. And he trusted Sirius, he did. He took another breath and closed his eyes, concentrating on the feelings and sensations alone. And what he felt was Sirius deep within him, hitting the right spot effortlessly. And Sirius holding him close, tight, securely. And their heartbeats racing with excitement for each other.

As Sirius switched from simply pumping to the rapid, desperate, bucking sort of thrusts that indicated he was close to orgasm, all Remus felt was intense delight. All thoughts and fears were driven from his mind by the pure pleasure of it all. Instinctively, Remus curled his toes and arched his back. But the movement became more exaggerated in weightlessness and he ended up leaning back more than he’d meant to. His arms slowly swung down and straight out to his sides, his chest moved down and separated from Sirius’, and he leaned back, hanging from Sirius in midair. His legs were still round Sirius’ middle but the top of Remus’ head now pointed down at the bed. With his eyes closed, Remus did not see the beautiful white arch shot out during his own orgasm, but he felt it through every bit of himself just as he felt Sirius’. There was nothing else to feel.

When both had passed, he opened his eyes to realize they were slowly turning together, like a summersault but without their bodies being so curled in on themselves. Remus found he rather liked this sensation as well. He gathered what little strength he had left and gave a jolt sideways. They began to turn round in that direction now, spinning slowly as Sirius slid out and pulled Remus close once more.

Remus sighed and then waved his wand again. Gently the two settled back down onto the bed. Remus snuggled happily into Sirius’ arms. He whispered a few more words to end the rest of the spells. The candles extinguished themselves and settled back down upon the shelves, dressers and the like. Then the covers slid back up and covered them both, tucking comfortingly around them.


	12. Orange & Gold

Even after a midair fuck, Remus was, by no means, cured of his fear of heights. He still preferred watch duty to patrolling on broomstick, when it came to divvying those duties at Order meetings. And he still greatly preferred to watch Quidditch rather than play it.

Which was why his feet were planted firmly on the ground while the rest of him was being taken by a former student. Ironically, a Quidditch-playing former student.

They had found each other in the club earlier that night, as Remus had been there to get a little variety once again and Oliver had stopped in after an away game. It would have been nice to have been able to say they had spotted each other from across the crowded dance floor and met up in the middle. It would have been nice if they had been able to skip all awkwardness and conversation and gone straight into an understanding. And it would have been equally nice if, following that, they had gone off to the backrooms for fantastic sex.

However, they met when Remus took his drink from the bartender and turned sharply only to bump into Oliver Wood and spill the contents of the glass down Oliver’s front. Remus had jumped in surprised at the sight of Oliver. Sometimes during the week leading up to his transformation he felt a little more off his game than usual. “I’m so sorry,” he said, pulling out an orange handkerchief and blotting at the spill. “I’m feeling far too clumsy tonight.”

Remus could feel Oliver’s racing heartbeat as he dabbed at Oliver’s chest. Then he moved the hankie down Oliver’s front, startled at how incredibly fit the man was. He should have expected as much, but it was still quite pleasant to touch. Remus found his hand on Oliver’s abdomen a bit too longer than necessary. When he realized this, he pulled away, blushing a little.

“It’s all right, Professor,” Oliver said, his fingers curling around the hem of his shirt and pulling up to reveal a perfect set of hard abs. Since it was wet anyway, he pulled his t-shirt off completely and tossed it aside. “I don’t mind.”

Remus tried not to stare, but Oliver had a lovely body. He also had a lovely Scottish accent, which seemed much richer than Remus remembered. Perhaps that was just a characteristic of Oliver’s bedroom voice. Because Oliver was clearly showing off for Remus’ benefit now. Remus could not help but wonder what the rest of Oliver’s body looked like. Nervously, Remus cleared his throat. “Ah, so how have you been, Oliver? Harry tells me you play professionally now?”

Oliver grinned brightly. “Had a game tonight. Not one of the hardest, mind, so we were expected ta win. But they rested their main keeper and I got to go in.”

“And you won?” asked Remus, assuming the answer was yes simply by Oliver’s boyishly overexcited grin.

“Aye. By a lot. Blocked all but one shot. Best game of my life.” He beamed.

“That’s great,” Remus replied. “And the rest of your life?” he asked leadingly, instantly regretting it. He did not want to be the creepy ex-professor too caught up in things that didn’t concern him. “I hope it is equally as great.”

Oliver looked less pleased about that, and shrugged. “I have a nice flat up in Puddlemere but my love life’s taken a wee turn fer the worst. Percy Weasley— you remember Percy?” A shiver ran through Remus as he nodded. Recent politics and an estranged son were not topics that aroused Remus. Oliver went on. “Well, he and I were together but we broke it off a month ago. He got a bit…”

“I know,” Remus interrupted. “I frequently see his parents and siblings.” He wasn’t about to drop a detail about their living conditions for fear of anyone overhearing even a tiny detail about the Order. Besides, the Weasleys may have had rooms in Number 12, but they spent quite a bit of time at The Burrow as well. Not surprising considering that the extermination and cleaning process was taking so long.

“Say hello to Fred and George for me, then!” Oliver said excitedly. Apparently not all Weasley topics were off limits. Though Remus resisted mentioning his recent encounter with the twins’ chocolates. “Anyway, I’m not here to think about the more unpleasant member of the Weasley clan. I’m here to enjoy myself. I always like a good fuck after a good win.”

Though Remus very much liked the sound of that, he kept his reaction to himself and continued to sport a pleasant smile. Inside, however, he was squirming. The more Oliver spoke, the more aroused Remus seemed to get. To a trained ear, the intonations and inflections could trace down the very city of his childhood. But to Remus’ ear, all he heard was a light Scottish burr that seemed to go straight to his crotch and pulled at him in all the ways he did not want to be pulled.

 

“Would ye care ta help me, Professor? To tell the truth, I rather fancied you that year ye taught.” He leaned forward a little and licked his lips.

Remus rubbed a hand against the back of his neck, uncertain of what to say. The way Oliver addressed him reminded him of Harry, however. Thankfully he seemed to have no urge to address Oliver as ‘Mr. Wood’. This was partly due to the fact that being in this club and with a shirtless Oliver, Remus did not feel like being professional. And partly due to the fact that mentioning the word ‘wood’ might make him blush again at the naughty thoughts going through his mind. He cleared his throat, “Oliver, I’m no longer your professor.”

“Great,” Oliver said quickly. “That means it’s much more appropriate for me to fuck you.”

“Oliver!” Remus laughed.

Oliver reached forward, grabbing the waist of Remus’ jeans and pulling him close. He stood only a few centimeters taller than Remus. He turned just enough to give Remus a glance at the gold hankie in his back pocket. Silver handkerchiefs were for celebrities and men who wanted sex with men who were famous. While gold ones, evocative of golden snitches, were for Quidditch players. That usually meant something like sex in the middle of a pitch or sex while up on broomsticks, which Remus was slightly curious about but not quite ready for after last night. Last night had mostly been for Sirius; tonight was for Remus.

“Look, I can tell ye want me, Remus” said Oliver in a deep, handsome voice. His accent sent tingles through Remus’ body, especially with the way he slightly rolled his R’s. “And tonight I want someone who wants me. I want that someone to be you, Remus.” He took a step closer. “And as your hankie’s orange tonight, it sounds like you might be up fer this.”

Remus breathed out as a slow, deep sigh. “You do understand that I would want you tonight even if you were not a Quidditch player?” Remus wanted to be sure Oliver got all that he wanted.

“I understand. But I’m still game.” Oliver moved his head forward, his lips hovering just above Remus’.

Remus pulled his head back but did not completely resist. “No kissing. I’m up for this. I just do not believe we should—”

“I understand,” Oliver repeated, rotating his hands so his fingers slid down into Remus’ jeans. “Let’s go find some place where I won’t be kissing you, aye?”

Nodding, “Aye,” Remus replied, putting himself in Oliver’s hands.

Which is how he wound up in the backrooms again with his jeans around his ankles and Oliver’s cock up his arse. Remus was still half dressed, but Oliver had shed his clothes completely for Remus’ benefit. Remus had not been disappointed, but had a few additional requests to heighten his pleasure. “Again,” Remus begged as Oliver plunged into Remus again, his perfect chest hitting Remus’ back, one of his muscular arms holding Remus in place. “Please? Just once more… all I need…”

Oliver leaned forward far enough during the thrust to whisper, “Remus,” into Remus’ ear. Remus moaned delightedly. He came and rode the wave of euphoria until Oliver finished as well several thrusts later.

Smiling and breathing heavily from exhaustion, Remus glanced over his shoulder as Oliver pulled out and pulled his jeans on again. “Remind me to keep a closer eye on Quidditch news the Daily Profit,” he laughed. “I want to be available next time you’re playing in town and you win a game.”

Oliver squatted down and straightened, pulling up Remus’ jeans for him. “I look forward to it.”


	13. Royal Blue

Remus headed down the hall and, hearing noise from the twins’ room, he paused there for a moment, deciding whether or not to bother them. When he finally knocked on the door, it opened on its own from the force, having been slightly ajar. Fred and George sat together on the floor, cross-legged, and looked up at him with smiles. “You two did not want to go shopping with the others?” Remus asked.

Fred shook his head. “We needed some alone time.” George nudged Fred for his choice of words.

But Remus simply smiled and tried not to laugh at the memories that phrase evoked. They were the same words he and Sirius had used at their age and still used today from time to time whenever they intended to make love.

Remus cleared his throat and his thoughts. “I ran into Oliver Wood last night. He wished me to say hello to you two on his behalf.”

“Oliver? Really? Wicked! How was he doing?” George exclaimed just as Fred asked, “Haven’t heard about him since he and Percy broke up. Has he had much play time?”

“He is doing fairly well. He played in the match yesterday and they won by a long shot.”

The twins looked glad to heard the news of the Quidditch victory. But they exchanged looks afterwards which made Remus slightly suspicious and a tad uneasy. “You met up with him right after he won his game?” Fred inquired even though George elbowed him again.

“Yes,” Remus said. “He was very excited.”

George snorted in laughter then clapped a hand over his nose and mouth. Fred explained, “Sorry. It’s just that when we knew Oliver back at Hogwarts he was rather particular about his Quidditch-day rituals.”

Nodding in agreement, George elaborated, “Yes, he always ate eggs and toast for breakfast. He always paced when giving us a pre-game pep talk—”

“—and he always craved a good, hard shag in the locker room after we won. ‘Course when we lost he’d stay in the showers for an hour afterwards as well, but just to cool off and so we wouldn’t see him so distraught.”

“So you see,” said George, “When you said he was excited we thought…” His voice died away as his eyes widened. Fred’s did the same.

Remus looked at the two identical expressions of surprise and understanding. He managed a sheepish smile of his own. “Seems he still follows at least one of his rituals, then.”

At that, Fred raised his wand and commanded the door to close behind Remus. Then both twins simultaneously stood, staring straight at Remus unblinkingly.

“So how was he?” George asked again, with more meaning than before.

“Did he let you suck his cock first or could he not wait to shag you?” Fred was slightly less tactful with his question.

The twins began to walk around the room.

“Did he take his shirt off for you and show you his muscles?”

“Did he yell out Quidditch terms the whole time?”

They were circling Remus now like a pair of wolves stalking their prey.

“Did he tell you he used to think you were rather handsome when you taught at Hogwarts?”

“Did he make that lovely groaning sound in the back of his throat when he came?”

After so much moving, circling, questioning, Remus found the twins were blending into each other and he could not keep it all straight. Not to mention that he hadn’t been able to get a word in edgewise, especially on the subject of how he was sure he hadn’t been the least bit handsome back then. Remus held his hands up, stopping them but being reluctant to supply them with details about his personal life. He enjoyed the idea of reliving the memory of the previous night, however. But they would not stand still to allow him to address them in a civilized manner. So he reached out and grabbed hold of them both. They laughed and let him drag them by the arms to stand in front of him. “This has been amusing, boys, but I don’t want to discuss—”

“Then don’t tell us. Show us.” One of the twins, most likely Fred, said as he stripped off his t-shirt.

Remus shook his head. “There is absolutely no way—”

The other one, presumably George, cut Remus off this time and pulled his own shirt off. “Perce wasn’t the only Weasley boy to have some fun with Oliver, you know.”

“And this wouldn’t be the first time we’ve had one of his lovers afterwards, either.”

“I cannot,” Remus insisted. “It would be highly inappropriate. You are so young.”

Identical expressions showed Remus that the twins took offense to that. “We’re adults now and not that much younger than Olly,” said possibly Fred.

Shaking his head, “Your mother would use Cruciatus on me!”

“She won’t find out. And if anything, she would kill us.” One of the twins gestured to the other. “We’re the ones coming on to you, after all. You’re trying to resist and it’s not your fault we like a challenge.”

“Fred’s right,” said definitely George. He slid his arm around his twin’s waist and rested his head on Fred’s shoulder. “We want you to join us in some fun and you’ll enjoy yourself. I bet you have a royal blue hankie.”

Remus looked shocked.

“Oh, come on. We couldn’t help but notice the colors of the ones you have from time to time. And Bill goes to clubs with codes so we put one and two together.”

Remus cleared his throat nervously. “I believe the expression is…” Remus slowly smiled as he understood Fred’s words. “Clever.”

“We are rather clever,” Fred agreed, moving towards Remus. He broke away from his brother and moved around to press himself against Remus’ beck. Breathing seductively into Remus’ ear, “You wouldn’t believe some of the clever things we’ve made.” George took a step forward then sank to his knees in front of Remus.

One of Remus’ eyebrows rose. Oh, I might know more than you think. Certain chocolates with not so typical effects, for example.”

George’s eyes widened again and he peered around Remus to look at Fred. “We won’t say anything if you don’t,” the twins promised in unison. Remus nodded in agreement, took a deep breath, then pulled off his wizarding robes.

There was so much wrong with this, but Remus reminded himself that the twins really were of age and seemed to be enjoying this as much as he was, which was a tremendous amount. Sandwiched between the identical young man, Remus threw his head back and let the sensations fill him.

Remus did indeed have a royal blue hankie in his collection, but what man didn’t want to have sex with identical twins? However, now that it was upon him, Remus could not have imagined it feeling this good. He reached down and buried his hand in George’s flaming red hair as George’s head bobbed back and forth, sucking Remus’ cock with great skill. Remus’ other hand settled upon Fred’s which rested on Remus’ hip as he slid in and out of the older man.

Remus looked down, watching George’s look of intense concentration during all of this. Remus marveled at the fact that Fred was probably wearing an identical expression.

Though the sensations felt delightful, Remus did not last nearly as long as he would have liked. Soon he was rocking his hips in time to Fred’s thrusts and George’s sucks. They were all three moving in time, in synch, in bliss. Finally, Remus could not resist the thrill and came as hard as he could for as long as he could.

And when he was finished, Remus found himself still sandwiched between the twins but lying on their bed this time. All three were spent and exhausted but all smiles as they basked in the afterglow.


	14. Bubbles

In the wake of recent events, Remus spent much of the day in contemplation. He had never considered himself especially handsome or striking. And his opinion of himself had certainly not improved with age. He had always been a bit skinny and tired-looking, scars covered his body, and his hair was grayer now than ever before. Now that the full moon was almost upon him again, he was even scruffier than usual.

Yet, for some reason Remus could not grasp, people seemed to find him attractive. Presented with the opportunity, the Weasley twins and Oliver Wood had practically jumped at the idea of sex with him and had not taken ‘no’ for an answer. There was Sturgis Podmore who had happily come back for more even after so many years. There were dozens of men at the club who had considered him in addition to actually going with him. And there was, of course, Severus Snape who seemed incredibly taken with Remus to the point of replicating the fantasy in public.

Ever since he had watched himself being fucked, Remus had been bouncing around an idea and after all his thinking today, he found himself ready to go ahead with it. His curiosity and thirst for understanding would not be denied. He had to know what others saw in him, felt in him.

And for that, there was really only one solution. Briefly he had considered going to the club with a hankie with a pattern of bubbles upon it and tracking down the man Snape had approached just a little over a week ago. But instead, he turned to the one person who would be able to pull of an impersonation job flawlessly, the person who knew him better than anyone else in the world.

“You really want me to do this?” Sirius asked, staring down the goblet in his lap. Remus had promised he hadn’t brewed the potion himself but that the potion came from a reliable source nonetheless.

“Yes, please. I have to understand.”

“Then I will try again to explain it to you,” Sirius offered. “Because it isn’t just your mind or your heart that I find attractive. You really are sexy, Remus.”

That was hard to believe, coming from Sirius. Sirius always saw more to him than his looks. Remus rolled his eyes and stared at the goblet until Sirius got the picture. “Alright. Bottoms up.” He winked then gulped down the contents.

The change was quick but hardly instantaneous. Remus watched, spellbound, as his Sirius transformed. Seconds later, he was staring at himself. “This is so strange,” he whispered, cocking his head and seeing the other him remain still. “Not at all like looking into a mirror. Wait, I really look like this?” Remus pulled a face. It looked strange to be seeing himself as others did, but that was the point of this exercise.

The other Remus nodded back. “You look sexy. I look sexy.”

Remus started to object, but there was something about it that caught him. Like seeing himself, he heard his voice but it didn’t sound exactly the same as inside his head. It was hard not to trust something he was saying, however. It was strangely reassuring.

“My eyes are so deep and lovely.” Remus looked into his own amber-brown eyes. “My face is bold and gentle.” The corners of Remus’ mouth curled upwards as the other Remus’ finger ran up down his cheek and traced his jaw line. “And I am tall and well built.”

Listening to his own voice saying these things turned him on unexpectedly. It was one thing to heard them in general, or to hear them from Sirius, but another altogether to hear it from himself.

“Can’t you believe me now that you can see yourself?”

Remus wasn’t sure what he believed. But he knew what he wanted. “Let me see all of myself.” As the other Remus took off his clothes, Remus slid his hands down his pants. He simply couldn’t help it. It wasn’t so much that he found himself sexy… it was that he… he was there. And, well, he didn’t know what it was, really. But he was turned on. Undeniably.

“Remus?” said Remus, in a tone of voice that just screamed Sirius. Remus snapped back. “If this is too much for you, I can go hide in the bathroom for the rest of the hour.”

Remus shook his head and looked up and down the other Remus’ body, studying it curiously. He really was too skinny. Old, scarred, wrinkled. Then his eyes fell and rested upon his cock. But even that looked normal. He couldn’t understand…

“Touch it.” Remus looked up, and the other Remus nodded back down towards his cock. “Touch it. And touch yourself.”

Remus obeyed himself. He had no choice. Fingertips caressing the soft skin, following veins, lines, curves. His hand wrapped around and tightly and felt the warmth and heaviness. He touched until he grew hard, until they were both hard and he was rubbing two identical cocks in time. Their breaths sounded the same. But the blissful expression on the other Sirius’ face made his face look… not quite so bad as Remus had thought at first upon seeing himself, actually. It looked good, it felt good, and Remus thought he could actually see why Sirius liked making him look like this.

“You should see the rest,” said the other Remus, standing up and turning around slowly to give Remus a full view of his own body.

Remus stood as well, touching the other Remus’ back, studying the details in a way he had never been able to do before. His arse was… far nicer than he’d thought it would look. And, suddenly, he wanted to know what it would feel like to be inside it. Remus quickly pulled off his clothing and then continued with the touching. He squeezed his double’s arse cheeks, then rubbed his cheek against the back of his double’s neck, which made the hair on the back of his stand up. This was all very strange.

When he penetrated, and heard his own gasp of pleasure even though he hadn’t gasped, the strangeness of the situation only intensified. He felt wonderful, though. Both of him. The way he felt to be inside and the way he felt around himself. He wasn’t as tight as he had assumed, but there was just enough there to surround him warmly, pleasingly.

But he pulled out before he was done and grabbed hold of Remus-who-was-really-Sirius in a very convincing sort of way. “I want you to fuck me the way I fuck you. I want to feel that. To be taken by… me.”

Sirius turned and grabbed a hold of Remus’ shoulders. Remus’ playful smile was infectious, so they both sported it as the fake Remus pushed the real one down onto the bed. Remus had his hands pulled up above his head and held tightly at the wrists as the other Remus’ cock thrust in and out. The strokes were long and strong and Remus, the real Remus, was delighted by the fullness of his cock. The sensation of his body riding him, touching him, taking him. The movements that were swift, steady, and terribly satisfying. He’d never imagined it felt quite this good to be on the receiving end.

And when it was finished, he lay beside himself in bed, relishing in it all. “That was fantastic,” he breathed, running his hand through his hair. He was still staring at his body, but this time he was inspecting his actual body, not his double’s. Sure it was scarred and imperfect but it was so capable of feeling such enjoyment and causing such enjoyment as well.

“It’s your glow,” the other Remus said, reading his expression and his thoughts. “You have so much depth and potential. Can you not see it? Everyone else can.”

Remus turned his head to look over at the other Remus’ face. “I’m not sure. But I feel it now.”

The other Remus chuckled. “So this wasn’t an entirely fruitless effort, then?” Remus chuckled along with him, shaking his head. “Good. Because I don’t want you doubting yourself again any time soon. People find you attractive. Just deal with it.” Still chuckling a little, Remus couldn’t argue with himself. He agreed to deal and forget about over-thinking it. At least for a while.


	15. Changing Colors

Sirius was not well-versed enough in the hankie code to know what the handkerchief Remus had left on his bed meant. It magically changed colors as you watched it, covering a whole spectrum of colors but not staying any given color for more than a second.

If he had been made to guess, Sirius would have gone with his initial reaction: kaleidoscope-sex. The thought of a slender silver kaleidoscope sliding up his arse, with the sensations of the cold metal racing through him, was not an entirely unpleasant one. He imagined it slipping around inside of him and Remus flipping the dial on one end to change the visual on end inside him. And the mere idea of it was turning him on.

However Sirius had an inkling that he would not be having sex using a kaleidoscope tonight. What tipped him off was the item of clothing and the note Remus had left on his bed right beside the hankie. The note had a certain Alice in Wonderland quality and read, simply, “Wear me.” Thinking back to their last bit of fun involving women’s garments, Sirius obeyed the note.

He was hardly Alice, however, as the clothing he dawned after stripping down to nothing was a red, hooded cloak. It was soft and slippery against his skin, but not exactly a flattering color to have wrapped around his body. He turned, pulling up the hood and holding the cloak closed in the front to hide his nakedness.

Sirius spotted a brown wicker basket on the dresser with a simple “Take me” note resting upon it. Sirius peered inside, finding a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies and a warm thermos of what was probably tea, hot chocolate, or chicken soup. His hand closed around the handle.

“Where are you going with that basket, Little Girl?”

Sirius twirled around on the balls of his feet to find Remus standing in the doorway, glaring mischievously at him. At least, he thought it was Remus. He wasn’t quite sure, exactly. “I don’t… I mean, I was just…” Sirius cleared his throat and suddenly what they were doing dawned on him. “I’m sorry. I don’t talk to strange men,” he retorted, turning to give Remus a side view of himself. A side view that clearly showed he was excited.

“Oh, but I’m not just a man. I’m so much more than that,” said Remus, suavely walking over and circling Sirius. He dipped his head down, sniffing at the basket and then at Sirius. His face and body came close, but he held back just short of touching the other man. He wore a set of black robes, which swished and swayed as he walked, circling, studying, and marking Sirius closely. “So what’s in the basket?” Of course, what he really wanted to know was what was under Sirius’ cloak.

Feeling strangely uncomfortable from Remus’ overbearing behavior, Sirius narrowed his eyes but replied. “Food for—”

“—your grandmother?”

Sirius shook his head and smiled. “My boyfriend.”

Remus nearly broke character at that but covered his laugh with a cough. “Ah, I see. Nice guy, is he?”

“Mmm,” Sirius said. “Exceptionally nice. And he looks a bit like you.” Smiling, “Only much more handsome and polite.”

“Polite? He’s making you take him food. Is he sick?”

“Some might say that,” Sirius grinned and winked.

“So you’re taking care of him?” Remus cooed mockingly.

Sirius stiffened. “Actually, he likes it when I take care of him. So if you don’t mind, Sir, I need to be on my way. I shouldn’t have wasted as much time as I already have.” He pushed past and left the room.

He felt a bit of a thrill at standing out in the hallway wearing nothing but a bright red cloak, and rather liked the strange looks the portraits gave him. There was nothing like a little playing to get Remus back to feeling normal again. Not that Sirius hadn’t liked what they’d done the day before, it was just that Remus really had no reason to doubt himself and Sirius much preferred a playful, confident Remus to anything else.

And that was who he got when he re-entered the bedroom. Remus lay in bed with a nightshirt on and a blanket covering him to his armpits. “Hello, Remus,” Sirius said sweetly as he climbed onto the bed and took his place, straddling Remus’ thighs. He took a cookie out of the tin in the basket and dangled it over Remus’ mouth teasingly. “I’ve brought you some cookies.”

“How thoughtful you are, my dear Sirius.” Remus closed his eyes and opened his mouth, letting Sirius break off a piece and place it on his tongue. He smiled as he chewed and swallowed. Then he reached up and caressed the sides of the cloak, the material was smooth to his fingers and he slowly pulled it open, revealing Sirius’ body and growing erection.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to get here. I was momentarily delayed by a rather handsome, haughty man.”

“More handsome than yours truly?” Remus reached around the open sides of the cloak in the front and ran his hands up and down Sirius’ thighs, making Sirius’ cock twitch.

Sirius considered the question thoroughly. “Well, you do have quite a lot going for you.” He studied Remus closely. “My… what big eyes you have.”

“The better to see you with, My Dear.” What he saw was Sirius’ prick standing eagerly for him.

“My, what big hands you have,” said Sirius, squeezing Remus’ upper arms. He slid his hands down Remus’ arms to his hands and caressed them. The size of a man’s hands gave hints to the size of a man’s cock, but moreover, Remus knew exactly how to play with his hands.

“The better to hold you with, My Dear,” said Remus. He inserted a few fingers into his mouth running his tongue around them before wrapping his arms around Sirius’ waist. His fingers played with Sirius’ arse beneath the cloak, squeezing his cheeks, tickling his tender skin, teasing his hole.

Sirius took a sharp breath of pleasure. Then he tugged down the blanket and pulled up the end of Sirius’ nightshirt. “My,” he said, smiling broadly. “What a big cock you have.” In retaliation for the lovely sensation of two of Remus’ fingers sliding up his arse, Sirius grabbed hold of Remus cock. His fingers curled round and applied just a little pressure as he began pulling.

Remus growled happily. “Better to fuck you with, My… oh… Dear.”

Sirius leaned forward, looking suspicious. “My, what big teeth you have.”

Remus grinned and licked his lips. “Better to bite you with, My Dear.” And with that, he sunk his teeth into Sirius’ shoulder.

Sirius jumped slightly at the pain but did not pull away. He leaned forward even more, making it easier for Remus to both kiss him and finger him. Remus did both very well as Sirius pretended to squirm and try to pull back. “Don’t,” he pleased, closing his eyes and panting as Remus plunged three fingers inside him now. “Wait… you’re not my sweet, innocent Remus!” Remus chuckled and neither stopped nor waited. Instead, he concentrated on sucking and leaving his marks on Sirius’ shoulder and neck. “You’re a wolf!”

“At your service,” Remus confessed, running the tip of his tongue around the soon-to-be hickey on Sirius’ neck. Then he lay back and groaned as Sirius serviced him. Because he knew that if he didn’t, the wolf would surely take him and fuck him through the mattress. Better just to keep him happy and as incapable as possible.

The hood of the cloak fell back and the ties hung down, lightly tickling Remus’ chest. Sirius’ thumb pressed the tip of Remus’ cock, spreading a few drops of pre-come over the soft head. Then he continued stroking his hand up and down just as rapidly as Remus was sliding fingers in and out of Sirius.

Remus growled playfully in warning, and Sirius nearly lost his balance and his grip on Remus as they both came.

When they were thoroughly depleted and dehydrated, Sirius collapsed at Remus’ side and wrapped him up in the red cloak as well. “Remus?” Sirius asked.

“Mmhmm?” answered Remus lazily, his eyes closed.

“Just checking,” chuckled Sirius, hugging him close.


	16. None

Sometimes situations just called for sex. Sometimes it happened too quickly to think about it or plan it. Sometimes colors just couldn’t cut it.

“Harder,” Remus insisted breathlessly, his fingernails digging into Sirius’ shoulders as he held on even harder. He threw his head back, hitting it against one of the stairs but not caring. His legs were up, his hips were bucking and his eyes were focused on Sirius.

Sirius stood on a stair several down from the ones Remus was lying back against. He held onto Remus’ legs to keep Remus from falling as he thrust desperately into his lover.

The few portraits that remained on the walls were red in the face from yelling at them, but Sirius had cast a temporary silencing spell on the pictures and allowed them to watch.

Remus had apparated home to find Sirius halfway up the stairs and had attacked him with kisses and a playfully roaming hand. Their desire to have sex right then and there had been so irresistible and had come so fast that they hadn’t even bothered getting to one of the bedrooms. Besides, they were much more in the mood to enjoy the thrill of sex in the middle of the staircase where they had to be quick and might be interrupted.

The Order of the Phoenix had taken up so much of Remus’ time lately. Today alone he had three back-to-back shifts. It was the least he could do, considering the full moon was the following night and he would not be able to assist during it or for a day or two afterwards as he recovered. So when he had a half an hour free for lunch in-between watching Harry from afar and guarding the door at the Ministry, he had been eager to spend the time at home with Sirius.

Of course, it was precisely the fact that the full moon was almost upon him which made him less hungry for a meal and more hungry for a mate.

“Harder!” Remus commanded, closing his eyes as Sirius obeyed, pounding harder and faster. Remus groaned, jerked around by Sirius’ strong thrusts, the edges of the stairs digging into his back. He reached up and dug a hand into Sirius’ long, black hair, pulling tightly. Sirius gasped and took Remus even harder in reaction. Such strong thrusts made one of the stairs creak in time.

They heard a sound in the entryway and their eyes met. Sirius looked startled and paused in his task, not sure what they should do. But Remus’ expression was stern. ‘Finish,’ he mouthed. Wanting Remus now more than ever, Sirius took a deep breath and continued. He kept his eyes locked on Remus’ face, watching Remus’ expression soften at the pleasure and then tense up as he came. Taking Remus’ lead, Sirius gave one more stroke then came as well. Lost in the moment, they ignored the sound of footsteps slowly coming down the hallway towards the staircase.

The moment Sirius finished, he pulled out and grabbed his pants. Remus pulled down his robes, then accepted Sirius’ hand which helped him to his feet. Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus, holding the somewhat exhausted man steady as they looked down to see Molly Weasley with her wand out.

“I’m sorry. I thought I heard…” She studied them for a second, and her cheeks flushed. “A boggart. Must have been.”

Sirius gave her his most charming grin. “Haven’t seen one. It’s only us here. Remus just came for lunch.”

Having expected as much from Sirius, Remus did his best not to laugh. “I’m heading over to the Ministry now, Molly. Do you have any messages for Arthur?”

If possible, Molly blushed even more and spoke quickly. “No, thank you. I just stopped by there to see him. Do you hear something downstairs just now? Must be where that boggart has gotten to. Excuse me, won’t you?” She quickly turned and headed straight for the door to the basement.

Remus turned his head, burying it in Sirius’ shoulder as he shook his laughter. Sirius chuckled roughly, then cleared his throat and pulled back. “I’d better go shower. And you’ve got to be going.”

Remus nodded and kissed Sirius, apparating out in mid-kiss. Sirius fell forward unexpectedly but caught himself by grabbing hold of the banister. Then he chuckled and finally headed up the stairs.


	17. Fur

“Now I know you’re staying in tonight,” Sirius joked, pulling the feather comforter off Remus’ bed and gathering it up into his arms.

“Tonight, yes,” Remus agreed. He had actually been staying in more than going out lately, but Sirius couldn’t resist dropping a hint whenever possible. “I just saw Snape and—”

Sirius made a face of disgust.

“That’s just about how I looked when I drank the potion.” He smacked his lips and wiggled his tongue. “Please, Love, give me something to get this taste out of my mouth.” He pulled Sirius by the collar of his shirt and kissed him deeply. His head tilted, encouraging a long, hard snog. Sirius was only more than happy to go along with it. Sirius touched his face affectionately, caressing his cheek and his ear and running his fingers gently through Remus’ hair. The kissing continued, lips parting and tongues meeting.

But then Remus pushed him away. “We haven’t much time.”

Sirius nodded. Along with the comforter, he cleared the various books, bottles, and picture frames from the top of the dresser and shelves. He walked them all over to his bedroom. He returned just in time to lock the door magically. Remus was lying naked on the bed in a fetal position.

Sirius looked at him sympathetically. “Bet there isn’t a color for this,” said Sirius.

“Sure there is,” Remus said softly. “People use a square of fur.”

Sirius raised his eyebrows at Remus’ smile. “So you’re up for it, then?”

Remus looked down at his crotch. “I’m up for it,” he agreed.

Then he curled in on himself even more. His body began to twist and transform. Hands flexed and became paws. His nose extended and became a snout. His eyes grew more amber than brown and slightly changed shape. From his skin grew fur and from the top of his arse grew a tail.

When it was over, he looked up to see a big black dog with gray eyes staring back at him. It nuzzled his face and he nuzzled back, then licked and nipped Padfoot’s muzzle. Padfoot whimpered lovingly.

Moony, however, gave a playful growl as he collected his four legs and rose to full height. Then he leapt off the bed onto the floor beside Padfoot. He circled the dog a few times, brushing against and biting at Padfoot’s side. He sniffed at Padfoot’s penis and arse, deciding he was ready without their needing to mark each other. As he rounded Padfoot’s hindquarters, he pawed once at the carpet, then jumped up on him from behind. Padfoot’s tail rubbed against him in just the right place, just before he slid inside.

It wasn’t quite like the sex they had in human form, but it wasn’t quite proper wolf sex, either. Proper sex for wolves consisted of much more thrusting, a swelled penis, and turning around to face away from each other while still locked together. From experience they knew it could take up to two hours for wolves to properly have sex and the wolfsbane potion would knock Remus out sooner or later. For their sake, and the sakes of their libidos, they wanted it to be later.

Moony clasped Padfoot’s hips with his front legs to hold him in place. The dog whimpered happily and the wolf howled, giving short, desperate thrusts into his mate. Moony’s front rubbed against Padfoot’s back and arse, and the petting sensation against his chest was as soothing as arousing.

Padfoot’s legs buckled and his stomach touched the floor. Moments later, Moony howled loudly and ejaculated. He paused briefly, panting with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth, then continued to thrust his hips.

Moony thrust hard and deep, feeling the potion take hold of his senses and knowing he had only moments. The potion let him keep his mind, even if his instincts were still that of a wolf’s, but it also sedated him when it fully kicked in. He wanted to tell Padfoot they had to hurry, but he could not speak and Padfoot, even though he was a dog, did not fully understand what an urgent bark meant. They may have both had the minds of humans, but their only way of communicating was as canines.

With a yelp, Padfoot raised his snout into the air and his ears fell back against his head. He came with a howl, and Moony soon joined in with one of his own as he came a second time.

Then Moony slumped forward onto Padfoot’s back, spent and sated. Padfoot crawled out from beneath and Moony blinked at him sleepily. With his teeth, Padfoot pulled the old woolen and patched blanket down off the bed. He stood on top of it and turned around in a circle invitingly. He pawed at it, preparing the nest, before sitting down in the center.

Moony inched forward then crawled onto it. He lay down, his legs folded beneath him and his tail covering his nose. Padfoot stretched out and curled his body around Moony. He licked Moony’s muzzle until the wolf fell fast asleep.


	18. Pastels

Remus heard the footsteps and felt the touch of fingertips sweeping his hair from his warm forehead, but he refused to open his eyes. He felt exhausted and it would take more than Sirius fussing over him to make him want to wake up and leave his bed. He curled up more into himself, pulling the thick feather comforter around himself. He breathed into his pillow and blanket, and his breaths were so warm that they made him feel even sleepier.

“Aw, come on, Remus. You have to get up sometime.”

“Says who?” Remus replied sleepily. “Too tired to do anything but sleep.” The magical sedatives contained in the final dose of the wolfsbane potion Severus Snape prepared for him certainly kept him from hurting himself or others, and allowed him to rest when his instincts told him he should be out hunting. But they also left him feeling exhausted well into the next day as his body got used to being human again. At least now it was more pleasant for him than sleeping on the floor of the Shrieking Shack after a night of running around or clawing at himself.

So pleasant, in fact, that he longed to stay in bed forever. The mattress was so soft, the blankets so warm, the coziness so addictive. Remus sighed happily and started to fall back to sleep.

“I know you’re tired, but you need to get up. There’s a lot to do and yesterday you made me promise not to allow you to sleep past three in the afternoon.”

Remus snorted half-heartedly. “It’s not three yet. Wake me up th—”

“It’s a quarter past, actually,” Sirius told him. “And I’ve got some peppermint tea made and a bath drawn for you. Both will grow cold.”

“Let them go cold,” Remus replied. “I want to sleep.”

Sirius sighed and switched tactics. He leaned over and placed a firm kiss on Remus’ cheek. As Remus squirmed to slip out from beneath it, Sirius moved the kiss to his forehead, then to his lips. Remus raised a hand to bat Sirius away and Sirius made the kisses shorter and faster, pulling back between each to avoid Remus’ heavy hand and sleepy lack of coordination. He kissed Remus’ nose and chin and then his cheek and lips again until Remus stopped protesting and just let him. Apparently, Remus was determined to fall asleep, even with Sirius pestering him.

Though that strategy rarely succeeded in doing anything but get Remus mad at him, Sirius was disappointed that he had to try something else. Otherwise Remus would be back to sleep in no time. So Sirius reached down, shaking Remus’ shoulder to keep him awake. With half his face squashed into the pillow, Remus opened one eye and stared at Sirius. “I’m sorry, Remus. But you need to get up. I won’t take no for an answer. And neither will he.” He reached down and, through his robes, touched himself. The sight of this, at eye-level for Remus, made the tired werewolf raise an eyebrow. Sirius grinned and cupped himself firmly. “Thought that might get your attention. Please get up for me, Moony?”

Remus gathered all his energy and pushed off from the bed. It was enough to get him to sit up and let the blankets fall down, but that was about all he could manage. Not having expected any more than that, Sirius was there with a strong back and two arms to help pull Remus up, out of bed, and to his feet. Remus let Sirius guide him to the bathroom.

He was already naked, so Sirius simply helped him into the bath. The bathtub was as old as the house, with a curved bottom and pawlike feet which raised it up off the cold, white-tiled floor. Currently, it was filled with as-hot-as-Remus-could-stand water and rose petals were scattered upon the surface. Remus slid inside and immediately melted in relaxation. “Oh, Sirius,” he whispered, closing his eyes. “This feels marvelous.”

“Better than if you’d stayed in bed?” Sirius asked.

Remus nodded wholeheartedly and sighed deeply with delight. “You should have told me the water was so warm.”

Sirius, kicking off his socks and pulling off his robes, just chuckled. Then he climbed into the tub on the other side. For such an old tub, it was surprisingly roomy. That was due, of course, to the magical nature of it. Sirius had to lean forward in order to even touch Remus across the tub.

The water rippled around the movement of his arm, and then again as he moved forward, closing the gap between the two of them in the tub. Sirius’ body stopped its smooth, gliding forward motion when it met Remus. Their limbs tangled briefly beneath the water as they got comfortable sitting so close. Sirius also made sure that some part of Remus brushed against his cock, which was hard, having been encouraged greatly by thrill of a romantic bath and the warmth of the water.

Remus did not fail to notice and sighed again, rolling his head about on his neck and circling his shoulders to loosen up. “And now it’s even better,” he said, slowly reaching out to Sirius.

Sirius raised a finger, his hand and arm dripping as they protruded, signaling Remus to wait for a minute. Then he snapped as best he could with wet fingers. The light above the sink went out and several dozen candles appeared out of nowhere. Their sweet, rose-scented fragrance added to the slight bit from the water. And their gentle, orange and gold glow illuminated the bathtub and shone upon the water in-between the petals.

Remus smiled pleasantly as he looked around the room, then rested his eyes upon Sirius. “Almost perfe—” he began.

He was cut off by Sirius stretching his arm out. The man’s fingertips slid then caught hold of a somewhat full side cart Remus had not noticed earlier. Sirius switched the radio on at a low volume and a soft instrumental piece filled the room, echoing ever so slightly. Then Sirius removed a metal plate cover to reveal a plate of chocolate squares. “There’s tea, as well,” Sirius said. “I think I mentioned that before. But I thought a little chocolate rush might help wake you up a li—”

This time it was Sirius who was unable to finish. Remus had lunged forward in the tub and wrapped his arms around his neck and shoulders in a tight hug. He squeezed tightly and kissed every bit of wet and warm skin he could find. The ends of Sirius’ long hair floated on the water, and Remus swept them back as his kisses roamed everywhere exposed above the water. They slipped over the curves and sharp turns, the stubbly chin and cheeks, the moist lips.

“Today,” Remus whispered as he ran the back of his hand lightly over Sirius’ body underwater, “I want it gentle.” His knuckles rubbed against a nub that was Sirius’ nipple, then brushed over abdomen and thigh and… his throbbing, hard cock. “And I want it now.”

Sirius seemed weightless in the water as Remus moved him around, giving his cock attention at random moments to catch him off guard and make him gasp with urges. Sirius lifted his arms out of the water and gripped the sides of the tub with both hands and arms. Then he leaned back as Remus lifted his legs, but kept them submerged still. Remus stretched his legs out in front of him, beneath Sirius, but managed to angle himself perfectly to slide inside Sirius’ slick arse.

“Thought you were too tired to do anything but sleep,” Sirius said, easing the slight pain of entry with a joke.

“I suppose…” Remus thrust in smoothly. “I just needed the right…” He pulled out halfway. “…motivation.” He gently jerked his hips up and slid in again. Holding himself up with his arms only, Sirius bobbed up and down at the end of Remus’ cock, his whole body rocking with the rhythm of Remus’ thrusts. “Besides…” Out “Now I’m too…” In “…turned on to…” Out “… do anything…” In “…but make love…” Out “…to you.” In.

Sirius groaned at that last thrust, especially as Remus’ hand had found his cock and began pumping away in time. Though Remus had been sluggish and stiff getting up, he was making up for it now that he had the water’s assistance. He moved freely now, gracefully, gently. Everything was soft and smooth and wet, from touches to kisses to heavy gasps.

Sirius’ hands tightly gripped the porcelain rim and sides of the tub. They made a squeaky sound as his grip slipped and he struggled to stay afloat and in place as his body cried out for release.

Remus sped up in observation of this, and was soon whispering across the water for Sirius to let himself go completely. Sirius held back until he was reassured Remus was going to come as well, but then he lost himself in it all, floating and drifting in the water as his body tensed and he cried out.

Just as gentle as Remus had been in directing them into position, so was he afterwards. Thoroughly relaxed after his own orgasm, Remus drew his arms around Sirius and pulled him to his chest. Their wet bodies slipped against each other beneath the surface but above their skin stuck and their arms wrapped around. Sirius’ breath was warm against his neck and face and he reached out of the water to stroke Sirius’ head soothingly.

Sirius smiled at the strangeness of it all. At how, truly, their roles should have been reversed. He should have been the one administering the soothing pets and breathing slow and deep to calm them both. But Remus seemed the most calm and relaxed when he was in control and doing the comforting, and Sirius wasn’t about to deny him that opportunity. Besides, he would never have shagged Remus like that on the day after a full moon. He might have made suggestive hints and created the ambience, but sex was a move only Remus could have initiated when he was ready. Besides, it was a nice way to build up Remus’ energy and get him back in the swing of things.

They lounged there together in the water until they noticed it was lukewarm. Then Remus pecked Sirius’ cheek and climbed out of the bathtub, drippingly reaching for a set of matching towels.


	19. Clouds

Remus tip-toed slowly across the pitch black room. His toes hurt from the strain but only because his whole body was fatigued as well. Standing in the corner of the room, Remus shed his clothing, one article at a time, dropping them all in the hamper except for a sock which somehow got lost in the darkness and probably hid between the laundry hamper and wall and could only be seen by the light of day. Unable and unwilling to track down his pajamas in the darkness, Remus pulled on a clean pair of boxers and then headed to the bed.

Hovering over the bed, his eyes had adjusted to the darkness enough to make out Sirius lying on his right side in bed. Remus reached a hand down and took hold of the end of the blanket. Slowly and gently, he lifted it and pulled it down just enough to let him get beneath. The bed sagged under his weight as he just as slowly and gently climbed in. He paused while half-kneeling, half-sitting, then went again and stretched out on his right side. He pulled the blanket back up again and smiled. It had not been the most graceful or fastest attempt at getting into bed, but it had been quiet.

He snuggled into his pillow and covers and sighed silently as he listened to the slow, deep breathing of Sirius lying behind him. Then, all of a sudden, “You’re home late.” It was a playful, curious tone if any, and not the least bit accusatory.

Remus sighed and rolled onto his left side. “I’m sorry. I tried my best not to wake you.” He leaned forward and kissed Sirius lovingly. “Go back to sleep.”

“Wasn’t really asleep,” Sirius confessed, though a fierce yawn betrayed him somewhat. “Did you have a good night back at the club?”

Remus shook his head. “I was on patrol tonight for the Order.” Sirius remembered that. “And afterwards I did not go to the club. Truth is, I didn’t need to.”

Sirius rubbed at his eyes, then propped his head up on a bent elbow. “Is that right?” he asked curiously. “Tell me about it?”

“Tell you?” Remus inquired.

Sirius nodded. “I want to hear about tonight’s perversions. Is there a color for it? Who was it with? And what was it like? Tell me all about it. Please? I want to be a part of it.”

It was then that Remus noticed Sirius was not only completely naked but also casually stroking his half-hard cock as he spoke with Remus. Remus raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t usually much for shag-and-tell but tonight he was practically bursting to tell what he’d done so he seized the opportunity.

But first he stretched and sat back against the headboard and pillows. If Sirius was going to touch himself to Remus’ story, Remus wanted to be sure to get a good view of it.

 

*

 

“Yesterday Sturgis and I saw some activity ‘round the south side. A few suspicious characters loitering outside a dark arts shop.” Kingsley Shacklebolt’s voice was deep and gentle. It was nearly drowned out as a rush of wind struck us.

I’m not much for small talk while on patrol. I’m not overly fond of that particular duty in the first place and with the wind as it was tonight I was doing all I could to just concentrate on staying on my broomstick and doing my job. “Aren’t most people who frequent those shops rather suspicious-looking?”

Kingsley chuckled. “You’re right about that.” He gave his pocket watch a glance, flying with ease and skill as he took a hand off his broomstick to retrieve his watch. “Five minutes to midnight. What do you say we call it a night, Remus?”

Of course I agreed wholeheartedly with a great amount of relief. Though it was just the beginning of summer, the night had a chill in it thanks to a strong wind that threatened with every gust to push my off my broomstick and send me tumbling the hundreds of feet to the ground. I was also still rather tired from my transformations and looked longingly upon the idea of returning home and crawling into bed now that our shift was over. “Looks like it was a quiet night after all,” I said, though it was bittersweet. Not spotting anything while on patrol made us feel just as comforted as uneasy. Just because we didn’t see any Death Eater activity didn’t mean they weren’t doing something somewhere.

Kingsley and I made a wide turn on our brooms and headed back in the direction of central London. We were heading straight into the wind, and I swear I heard something above us. Something like thunder, and I looked up to inspect the clouds or search for lightning. Much as I dislike flying, flying during a thunderstorm is where I draw the line. And it was best to know the moment it looked like a storm was going to hit. There was good and bad to my move, however.

The good side was that I discovered there was no approaching storm and it hadn’t been thunder I heard. The bad side was that, in looking, I was thrown off balance and lost control of the broomstick to the wind. It bucked uncontrollably between my legs and swerved about in various directions, jerking me this way and that. I gripped the handle tightly as best I could with sweaty palms and tried to flatten myself against the broomstick. But I wasn’t thinking about how to regain control, as the fear set in. All I could think about was that I was about to die. I spun around on the broomstick and my stomach leapt into my throat, making me nauseous. I clenched the handle tightly between my thighs and tried to keep myself from shaking with fear so badly I lost my grip. But the spinning made me terribly dizzy and disoriented. I closed my eyes tightly, just hoping it was over soon. How long could it take to plummet to the ground, really?

“I’ve got you,” came Kingsley’s voice, just as deep as ever but slightly more urgent when it was usually slow and soothing. The auror reached out and took hold of the end of my broomstick to direct it back into place. With his broom positioned just beside and beneath, my broom had nowhere to go. It calmed, then submitted to our control once again.

But I was worse for the wear and badly shaken now. I could not conceive of continuing to fly on my own. It wouldn’t be safe to apparate from midair like that, but we were not near any place where we could safely land and not be spotted by muggles.

“Here. Swing a leg over,” Kingsley said. His voice was back to being low, smooth, and slow. He wrapped his arm around my middle and pulled the brooms against each other until I was behind him and we were riding both brooms at the same time. Mine seemed to be behaving itself now, but I still felt shaken.

Needing some stability, I leaned against Kingsley’s back and wrapped my arms around his middle. He patted my hand which rested on his stomach and chuckled. “You’re always going on about how much you hate flying. I expected you to go completely mental just then.”

“I thought I would, too,” I confessed. “But I knew I just had to hold on and sooner or later it would either stop or I’d be dead.” I hugged him more tightly and closed my eyes again. “Thank you for making it stop.” And for saving my life, and for helping me get home after all that.

Kingsley stiffened in front of me, in more ways than one I expect, and tilted his head. I could only see the back of it, but I could guess his expression by the tone of his voice. “Fancy thanking me properly?”

I did of course, but I would certainly have preferred to do so while on solid ground. That fuck in midair in the bedroom had been more than enough for me. My hesitation made Kingsley rethink his advance, however.

“Of course I don’t know what you and… have arranged and if I’m not your type…” he trailed off.

I pressed my lips to the back of his neck. We never spoke Sirius’ name out loud if it could be avoided for fear of being overheard, but Kingsley knew of my relationship. “I don’t think he would object to me thanking you. It is just that…”

His head bobbed up and down in a nod. “Best way to get over a scare is to get right back on the broomstick, Remus.”

Considering I hadn’t actually fallen off, I wasn’t sure that saying applied. But he did have a point. So I gulped and concentrated on him and him alone. Not the distance I might fall or the possibility of the broom going all wonky again. With Kingsley up front to block the wind, that part wasn’t quite so bad, either. If I closed my eyes, I could almost forget where I was. A few strokes to my cock helped considerably with that.

Kingsley, on the other hand, seemed excited in part simply because we were up in the air. He seemed at home up there, a sensation I was sure I would never experience. So I focused on a sensation I was much more familiar with. I pulled back my robes and lifted his in the back, thanks to a few hard tugs and Kingsley lifting his arse for a split second to allow me to slip the robes out from beneath.

My hands were still shaking a little, but I managed a lubrication and protection spell. Then I scooted up right behind him and wrapped my arms around him again. He sighed deeply as I slipped inside. It was a lovely sound- even deeper than usual and far more guttural. It was then that I was glad to be going through with it, and made up my mind to enjoy myself, though I also hoped it would be quick.

I squeezed my thighs against the two broomsticks to keep myself on them as I attempted to thrust my pelvis and push more deeply into him. My arse slid slightly against the wood, and I could feel the base of the bristles against my arsehole. They rubbed against each other, causing a slight and rather interesting pain, not unlike the feeling of my balls resting upon the slightly vibrating broomsticks. I almost liked it. And, coupled with the wind rushing around my nether regions now that my robes were pulled up, I was almost enjoying it. Almost.

That all changed when I gave another thrust in. Kingsley felt tight and I felt secure within him and secure now that I was in control. I smiled and lifted my head kissing the back of his smooth, bald head. I kissed the back of his ear, then tugged at his gold earring with my teeth. But most importantly, I continued to thrust into him. After such intense feelings of fear, the pleasure felt infinitely better than I could have imagined.

The way Kingsley was groaning, I could tell he loved the rush of it all, the danger and the risk. I wouldn’t have expected less from an auror so used to staring down danger. The ability to laugh or, in this case fuck, in its face was to be commended.

It did not take us long to finish. We both came roughly a block and a half from Number 12, with my yell of pleasure muffled into his shoulder. His, I think, was lost in the roar of the wind.

 

*

 

“Sirius?”

There was no verbal answer, simply the sound of skin against skin as Sirius’ hand pounded his prick. He took one look into Remus’ eyes, then found himself stiffening and shooting. He was silent, gritting his teeth and exhaling heavily into the pillow.

When done, Remus cleaned him off and kissed him. Then he grinned. “If I had known you liked stories of me shagging other blokes so much, I would have told them to you long before now.”

Sirius’ expression clearly indicated they should not make a habit out of this. Then he chuckled. “And if I had known all it took for you to get comfortable on a broomstick was a good shag, I would have tried that long ago.”

Remus’ expression mirrored the one Sirius had worn a moment ago and he ended the silliness with a kiss.

Then he settled down with Sirius to get to sleep, glad to have Sirius to snuggle up to in bed after such a night. But his mind kept returning to the sight of Sirius’ body reacting to his words, to the idea of sex on broomsticks. He was a bit curious, though, about whether Sirius had imagined himself as being Remus or as Kingsley as he listened.


	20. Wood

Remus had dreamed of wood. Not the Quidditch-playing kind or the morning kind that required a quick hand and a good fantasy to get rid of… but the finely crafted, slender, magical kind. Today was a day to dig out the brown hankie with the wood grain pattern printed on it. And this evening was the evening to find someone at the club with the same pattern in the opposite back pocket and not one but two bulges in his trousers and. Tonight was the night for wood.

“Want to come back to mine?” came the soft whisper in his ear, almost as deep as Kingsley’s voice which alone made Remus smile. One of Remus’ thighs was between the man’s legs, and one of the man’s was between his. Each pressed his hard-ons into the other and each had his arms wrapped around the waist of the other.

“I’d like that… ah…” Remus cocked his head but closed his eyes and left his sentence where it was in favor of enjoying the kisses the man was giving him up and down his neck. Remus’ hair stood on end and he shivered happily. “What was your name, again?”

“Larkin,” he replied.

Remus nodded. “Take me to your flat, Larkin. I want to see your wand.”

Larkin grinned and let him out. It was close enough that they wouldn’t need to take the Knight Bus, close enough that Remus’ was still rather hard when they arrived and Larkin pushed him down onto the bed.

Slowly, standing above him and smiling, Larkin pulled out his wand. “Ash. Kneazle whisker. Seven and one half inches, just like me.” He twirled it in a circle, sending tiny sparkles shooting out and showering down over his hand. Then he pointed his wand straight at Remus.

For a moment, Remus felt a bit of apprehension. There was always some risk when it came to going home with strange, armed men. Remus had his hand around his own wand in his pocket, and he knew plenty of spells that could be done through the fabric of his clothes if need be. But then Larkin moved the wand down and touched it gently to Remus’ ankle. Having been down Larkin’s trousers, the wood was warm as it touched Remus’ skin.

The wand traveled up Remus’ leg, touching shin. It nudged up the end of Remus’ robes, moving it up slowly, centimeter by centimeter, revealing more of Remus. It ran along his kneecap and up his thigh. “Ohhhh!” Remus gasped. He liked the thigh. Definitely the best so far. “Keep it there,” Remus begged, knowing quite well the man would not obey him.

It moved up to Remus’ crotch wiggling about in the short sandy brown hairs. Remus gasped in anticipation. Then it slid down Remus’ other thigh. Remus groaned.

“Thought you liked it there,” Larkin said.

Remus shook his head. “Liked it better a moment ago. Go back to…”

But the wand moved on down his leg, away from his crotch and hard cock. “I’m not going to do what you say just because you say it.”

Remus cocked his head again. Then he pulled out his wand. With one word, Remus spelled the man’s robes to fly up, briefly exposing a pair of underwear. Larkin got the picture and took off his clothes, and Remus did likewise. Then he sat up and reached for Larkin’s cock. Still standing at the foot of the bed, overlooking Remus, Larkin moved his pelvis forward to allow Remus to touch it. Which Remus did, gently, giving it a few firm strokes. Larkin was incredibly hard, just like his wand, and Remus liked touching the man’s cock.

The man smiled and, in reaction, moved the wand back up to Remus’ crotch. “I can be convinced,” he said. Then he bent a leg and knelt on his bed. He rubbed his wand up and down Remus’ cock. Remus felt the hard, thin wand moving slowly against his shaft. “Faster!”

Larkin shook his head and teased him by slowing his strokes instead. Remus, however, sped his up. But he made sure they were irregular, changing his grip and changing techniques to keep the man from getting too far along too quickly. He stopped in stroking to cupped the head of the man’s cock with the palm of his hand, and the man groaned happily at that.

Rewarding Remus further, Larkin whispered a few words which charmed his wand to vibrate. It was a light vibration, but right up against Remus’ cock it felt spectacularly strong. Larkin moved the wand about, touching Remus’ crotch everywhere, in every conceivable way. He angled it so the tip was just lightly touching the spot between Remus’ cock and his thigh. Then he moved it so it rested alongside Remus’ cock, holding it parallel as it continued to vibrate and made Remus vibrate all over because of it.

When Larkin pressed his wand against Remus’ testicles, Remus let out a sound that was a combination of a gasp of disbelief and a moan of pure pleasure. Remus’ eyes rolled back and his jaw dropped open. Wordlessly he mouthed his plea for Larkin not to stop. And though he was unable to get sound to come out of his mouth, Remus’ hand kept up with its stroking and touching.

But the best part was when Larkin slid the vibrating wand up Remus’ arse. The shaft was stiff and thin but the vibrating helped to fill him. As Larkin began fucking him with it, Remus moaned at each and every push in and out. Then Larkin uttered another word and pulled his hand away, holding both up for Remus to see. The wand, however, kept going.

Remus threw his head back, turning it and biting part of the blankets as the sensation was almost too great for him to stand. He managed to pull his own wand out from the pile of discarded clothes and whispered a protection spell for his cock. Then his knuckles turned white from gripping his wand so hard as a pleasurable pain overtook him. Larkin had mounted him and was moving up and down exactly opposite to the wand.

This was too much for Remus. Within seconds, he came noisily and powerfully. As he did so, his wand in his hand shot out red and blue sparks. They shot into the air and fell down upon the two of them like dry, light raindrops. He felt Larkin’s come warming his chest and looked up to see the expression of relief on the man’s face, but Remus was much more fixated on the repeated penetrations from the vibrating wand and the fantastic arse he was thrusting into.

Thankfully, the wand slowed and stopped as soon as he was finished. Larkin dismounted and retrieved his wand, sliding it smoothly out of Remus. Remus watched the man clean and polish the wand with care. “I reckon Mr. Olivander would have a fit if he knew about this,” smirked Larkin.

Remus chuckled and reached for his clothes. He secretly suspected the wandmaker was actually a Death Eater but even so, he probably wouldn’t look too favorably upon using wands in this manner. There was no question that they had been enjoyed, however. Tonight had indeed been the night for wood.


	21. Yellow & Orange Stripes

Remus lay on his stomach with his arms bent and his hands folded beneath his chin. He was rather calm and relaxed, which was a bit of a problem considering he should have been purring happily as Sirius slid in and out of Remus’ arse.

It wasn’t that the sex tonight was bad… Actually, it was pretty bad. But it would have been more accurate to say the sex was just sex. And Remus was in the mood for more than just sex. Sirius, on the other hand, seemed more than happy to continue thrusting slowly and steadily, holding himself back from coming until Remus was ready. The thrusting had been going on at least ten minutes by now, though, and a full thirty had passed since they’d started having sex. Remus was feeling less turned on now and far more bored than anything else.

Sirius surely had noticed this fact, and no doubt felt badly about it. He had even asked Remus several times if there was anything special he wanted, but Remus had been vague and uninspired and they had resorted to a standard fuck with no tricks or twists. And at the moment Remus was bored and Sirius was too caught up think about what else to do. Remus, on the other hand, felt he had plenty of opportunity to think.

As he did so, he stretched one hand out, flexing his fingers for no good reason except that he was restless and couldn’t exactly get up with Sirius riding him the way he was. Beyond his hand he saw a lit candle.

It caught his attention, and he reached for it. His fingertips lightly brushed the pillar as it was just out of his reach. He sighed and his arm fell heavily onto the bed. “Sirius,” he said, shaking his head then glancing over his shoulder. Sirius slowed, then stopped his thrusts, leaving himself deep inside. “Can you reach that candle?”

Sirius leaned forward to retrieve the candle. As he brought it over, it tipped slightly and a few drops of wax fell onto Remus’ back. Remus gasped in surprise, then exhaled deeply in satisfaction. “Exactly,” Remus said.

When Sirius slid out, Remus flipped over beneath Sirius and showed his lover a broad grin. Sirius got the message. He lowered the candle and Remus inspected it for a moment. It was a tall, thin, white, vanilla scented pillar candle that gave off a gentle glow. It had not been burnt for long, only a few hours at most, so the pool of wax around the long wick was rather shallow. Remus touched his finger to it. For the briefest of moments, it hurt. But the melted wax stuck to his finger, and in a moment it went from soft to hard. He liked the smoothness of it, the way it molded to the curves and lines in his finger. Then he rubbed it off and looked up at Sirius. “This is what I want.”

Sirius nodded obligingly and purposefully tilted the candle. A few drops fell onto Remus’ chest and he jumped at the heat and momentary pain. But he encouraged Sirius to continue, as did his twitching cock. Careful to keep the candle from going out, and to make the best use of the little wax there was, Sirius dribbled a little over the rim and it ran down Remus’ chest in a tiny stream which moved towards his crotch teasingly. Remus arched his back and moaned loudly.

Then Sirius gave Remus’ cock a good few strokes before dripping the last few drops of candle wax there as well. Remus gasped and raised his arse off the bed, practically shoving his cock in Sirius’ face and begging for more. “Oh yes. Yes yes…” Another drop near such sensitive skin was intense pain and pleasure all at once. It brought him close.

Pleased to finally see Remus like this, Sirius grinned. He lowered his head and stroked Remus’ cock with his tongue, swirling around the drops of hardened wax. He then reached for the jar of lubricant he’d used upon himself. Remus was still slick from Sirius’ entry, but a little more never hurt. With a sly smile, Sirius tilted the candle, careful not to burn himself, and slid it into Remus’ arsehole, end-first. The flame flickered at the movement but did not actually go out until Sirius moved his hand to slide it out.

The extinguished flame caused a thin stream of smoke to rise up between Remus’ legs. And it allowed Sirius to better grasp the candle in order to fuck Remus with it. It did not take Remus long at all, what with Sirius’ mouth around his cock and the warm, smooth candle slipping in and out of him in a coordinated effort by his equally aroused lover.

Sirius apparently did not mind wanking when he could have been inside Remus, not when the benefit was Remus so overwhelmingly excited. Remus let himself be stimulated, thinking about the wand from last night and how different the candle now was for him. He touched the solidified wax on his chest and moaned happily at the memory of it sharply, superficially burning his skin.

That was all it took for Remus, and Sirius was more than happy to finally be able to let himself go as he stopped the candle’s movement and began swallowing. “Perfect,” Remus sighed as Sirius removed the candle and sat up, looking down at Remus.

“That’s nice to hear,” Sirius told him, smiling. He was used to Remus’ changing tastes and sudden urges for something else, though he might have liked Remus to have made up his mind half an hour ago. There were a few things Sirius knew Remus wanted though. “Come on,” he said, taking Remus hand and slipping his fingers between Remus’. “I know you must want a shower and I want to wash your back.”

No matter how the sex was, Remus had to admit there were a number of benefits to being with Sirius rather than anyone else. And this was one of them. He squeezed Sirius’ hand tightly and pushed off from the bed to get up.


	22. White

It wasn’t that his arse was sore… and even if it was, he wouldn’t admit to it. But today he needed a bit of a break from the usual, assuming the word usual could be applied to his sexual exploits at all.

Remus’ day had been long and stressful, and he was now looking forward to a night just for himself during which he could unwind. His day had started with his turn at making breakfast for the house. With the Weasleys and Hermione practically living there now, and with other Order of the Phoenix members popping in so frequently before and after shifts, they’d set up a meal schedule just to be sure food was not overlooked. Then came a morning of exterminating. He had utilized his skills in defense against the dark arts far more than he would have liked after running into a boggart, a small nest of doxies, and some creatures with eyes that he couldn’t quite identify as they were living in a pile of dust several inches deep that had to be cleared away anyway. Not exactly on the best relationship with dust, Remus had left that last bit to Sirius and the Weasley children. He had taken a quick lunch in The Leaky Cauldron, keeping his ears open for suspicious conversation. Then he had collected some magical supplies and headed to the Ministry of Magic for a shift watching the door from beneath the invisibility cloak.

His time alone and invisible had given him a chance to reflect, and by the time Dung came to relieve him he was more than ready to stop thinking and just go get lost in a sea of sexual indiscretions.

Remus dug a white handkerchief out of the top drawer and tucked it under his arm along with the pair of jeans and fresh pair of socks he intended to change into once he decided on a shirt. But as he stood, naked, in front of his closet he couldn’t decide on what to wear. Not because he had an abysmal selection of shirts but because he suddenly didn’t feel much like going out.

Instead, he set down his clothes but took the handkerchief. He opened the door to his bedroom briefly in order to tie it round the doorknob, then he closed and locked the door. Everyone had gone to bed already except for the adults, and they would know what that signal meant, but he still locked the door just in case. He absolutely did not want to be disturbed in this.

Remus went to his bed and squatted down to dig out his stack of magazines from beneath the bed. He placed the stack in his lap as he sorted through, selecting his favorites or the ones that jumped out at him tonight. Then he jumped up onto the bed, filled with excitement and anticipation. Beneath the white sheet, he stretched his legs out, enjoying the coolness against his bare skin. But the sheets warmed to his body within seconds and he picked up one of the magazines.

This was one of his favorites. Full of photos of wizards in muggle outfits and accompanying articles about what those muggle occupations were all about. Being half-blood, he didn’t need to read the articles, but it wasn’t as though anyone ever read articles in these types of magazines anyway.

Remus turned first to a picture of several business men, one all bound up with neckties but otherwise naked, and the other taking his cock out his trousers which were part of a very rumpled suit. Then he turned to one of a military man, wearing olive and brown camouflage and with his hand down his pants as he played with himself. Remus loved the expression on the man’s face; the man did not only look as though he was filled with pleasure but also looked scared he might be disturbed. He kept moaning silently, then looking about to see if anyone was watching. But when his eyes fell upon Remus’ he did not seem to mind and moaned again. Remus studied his muscles, the way his olive-colored shirt was slightly too tight for him, that soft buzz cut Remus could almost feel brushing his cheek.

With a happy sigh, Remus looked down to see how aroused he was. He stuck up hard beneath the sheet and the sheet fell like a tent around his cock. He wanted desperately to touch himself, and his cock wanted nothing more as well. But, instead, he turned his attention back to the magazine. There was a man in a football uniform, who was stretched out on his side the grass in front of a huge net with a ball covering his crotch from view. His hand rolled the ball around, teasing Remus with what might be behind it. Remus turned the page to see two guys shagging on the hood of a bright red sports car. Another turn of the page brought a fireman with a hose in one hand and a cock in the other. And yet another page showed three men fucking each other on top of a desk around a computer which was displaying a lovely porn site. Then came a man with a video camera who was circling two men sucking each other’s dicks. And, finally, one of his favorites which was a man dressed as a law enforcement officer patting down a half-naked man and running his night stick along the length of the man’s leg.

Remus rolled onto his side and set the magazine aside in favor of another. As he picked it up, he could no longer resist the urge to touch himself. He very much liked reading his magazines to turn himself on and trying to hold off stimulating himself with touch for as long as possible, because the sensations he felt when he finally did touch himself were much more intense.

His fingers stroked his cock through the sheet, which made his body surge with pleasure. Then he began to pull himself off, with the sheet still there to prevent chafing. Somehow his cock felt even more sensitive through the sheet like this, as did his nipples. He flicked at his nipples, then slid his hand back down to stroke some more.

This next magazine had nothing to do with muggles and everything to do about dominance and submission. Pictures upon pictures of men being bound, whipped, fucked, made to service their masters. Page upon page of men with lovely cocks and exquisite bodies to match. Remus paused on his favorites as he worked his way through the magazine and as it worked its magic on him.

There was a distinct difference between going to the club and flipping through his magazines, apart from just being more familiar with the sights in the latter. At the club there was a wide range of men to choose from. But here there was an infinite amount and no worry of rejection or disappointment. They were all there just to please him. And he could have any one of them he wanted at any given moment.

Similarly, he could touch anywhere he wanted to be touched at any second. He did not need to convey his desires to anyone else or worry about someone else being satisfied as well. He could just enjoy the raw sensations and touch himself as the desire struck him.

Right now, he felt compelled to shove down the sheet and wrap one hand around his cock. He charmed the magazine to flip its pages without his assistance. Then he gripped his balls gently with his other hand and pumped his cock.

The images in the magazine flipping around for him were starting to blur to Remus’ eyes. He saw flesh, curves, muscles, cocks. He saw expressions of men who were in just as much pleasure as he. He began stroking himself faster, his hips bucking in the direction of the magazines. They were all there for him, just for him. And he was there just for himself. The world around him and everyone in it disappeared completely. All that existed now was his body and the magazines.

He didn’t want it to end, but the way he touched himself exactly as needed was too good to resist. His only energy put towards restraint was in directing his semen away from the magazines when he reached orgasm. His whole body shook then tensed up and he cried out unrestrainedly but muffled it into the pillows.

The orgasm was long, hard, fulfilling. It seized hold of every bit of him and emptied him out completely. It took him a few minutes to work up the energy to move when it was all over, though he was grinning madly. It was the best he’d felt in a long while. Things were always a little better when he did them himself, though there was little surprise this time as wanking always let him feel exactly how he wanted.

Remus sat up and cleaned himself off and pulled on a fresh pair of shorts. Then he went to retrieve the hankie from the doorknob. As he opened the door, he noticed Sirius opening the door to his own bedroom across the hallway. Sirius looked unusually shy and uncertain for a moment as he met Remus’ gaze. Then Remus waved him over and he darted across the hallway. “I did not want to disturb you, obviously, but I was sort of hoping…” Sirius trailed off as they settled into bed together.

With a kiss and an arm around Sirius’ shoulder, he hugged Sirius close and reached down to touch Sirius’ cock through the bed sheet.


	23. Dark Pink

“Sirius…” sighed Remus, his arms crossed over his chest and his weight shifting from one foot to the other. He was eager to leave but had promised to give Sirius one chance before he did.

“Just one minute,” Sirius replied, bent over a drawer of his dresser which he was currently rummaging through. Finally he located what he was looking for and turned around, brandishing them. “I thought we might play with these tonight.”

Remus raised his eyebrows in surprise. The dark pink hankie was burning a hole in Remus’ back pocket, but he couldn’t imagine how Sirius had known what he wanted tonight as it could not be seen at the moment. 

“Does that look mean you’re interested?”

Remus nodded and headed to the bed with a sigh. “How’d you know?” he asked as Sirius settled down beside him on top of the covers.

“I took a guess,” replied Sirius honestly. “And I played process of elimination with the stash of hankies in your top drawer. The dark pink one was missing. Which means…” Sirius’ hand started at Remus’ waist, fingering the hem of Remus’ shirt. Then it slid beneath, up the soft, smooth chest. He petted soothingly, enjoying the feel of Remus’ skin against his fingers. But then his fingers strayed to a nipple, running over the small, hard nub. His eyes met Remus’, then he pinched Remus’ nipple hard between his thumb and forefinger.

With a sharp gasp, Remus back arched and a shudder raced through his body.

“Merlin, Moony. It was just a little pinch!” Sirius laughed.

Shaking his head, “Not just. Mmmm…” He reached down and encouragingly stroked the part of Sirius’ arm that wasn’t beneath his shirt.

Sirius ran his thumb over it again in concentric circles, getting smaller and smaller until he was merely applying a bit of pressure to the top. Then Sirius slid up Remus’ shirt and caressed his whole chest. The scars stood out to Sirius, as did the faint marks left over from the wax. He slid his fingertips over every one of them, then soothed them with his tongue.

Remus’ chest was warm and salty with a trace of sweat. Sirius licked generously, his tongue swirling about in a random motion until it got to that same nipple of Remus’. He knew it was the more sensitive of the two and concentrating on it a little would send intense thrills throughout Remus’ whole body like nothing else could. Which is why he flicked it with the tip of his tongue.

Remus gave another sharp gasp of pleasure and purred happily, the deep sound resonating at the back of his throat.

With a deep breath, Sirius opened his mouth and covered Remus’ nipple with it. As he did, his hand fingered the other nipple, pinching and teasing. His mouth was large, wet, hot. It sucked and his tongue lapped with firm wet strokes. It moved as though eating hungrily, though what he was really hungry for was another one of those gasps from Remus. He wanted to drive Remus mad with pleasure. He wanted Remus so pleased that he couldn’t control himself.

Sirius lifted his head, a small trail of spittle connecting his lower lip and Remus’ skin for a brief moment. Sirius swallowed and smiled. Then he took another deep breath and switched nipples. He tugged with his teeth and ran his tongue back and forth over the small nub as his fingers slid against the other now wet nipple, rubbing the side then circling the top again.

Just as Remus’ body was starting to sway slightly with the sensations, Sirius reached for the item he’d found in his dresser drawer. Remus’ body tensed up, and Sirius sat up again. He raised his hand and gave the nipple clamp a squeeze to open it. Remus gasped just to look at it, and Sirius grinned all the more at the sound.

Carefully he clipped it onto Remus’ less sensitive nipple, while still fingering the other. Remus groaned at the brief instant of pain, then smiled and squirmed happily as the cold metal clip hung down against his chest, tugging at his nipple simply by using its weight and a bit of gravity.

“How is that?” asked Sirius.

Remus just nodded and smiled blissfully.

“Think you could handle them both at the same time?”

Remus paused in thought, then shook his head. “I really do not think—”

Sirius did not wait for the rest. Instead, he quickly clipped the other one onto Remus’ left nipple. Remus yelped at the pain, but it was short-lived and the pleasure afterwards was immense.

Sirius opened his mouth to say more, but froze as there was a knock on the door. “Professor Lupin? Are you all right?”

Remus reached up and clapped his hand over Sirius’ mouth to keep him from both answering and laughing too loudly. “Just fine, Hermione. I simply… stubbed my toe. Thank you for your concern.”

Sirius was laughing through his nose, small puffs of air which tickled the side of Remus’ finger and back of his hand. When they heard the footsteps heading away, Remus lowered his hand and Sirius chuckled openly. “Should have asked if she wanted to join us,” Sirius said.

Pulling a face, “That would not be proper.”

Sirius raised his eyebrow. “Says the werewolf with the nipple clamps and the convict in his bed.” He pulled Remus’ shirt off. “You cannot possibly tell me that with all your perversions you’ve never once lusted after one of your students.”

Remus slowly licked his lips to buy himself time. Then, “You are right. I cannot tell you that. And I’ll admit that Hermione fascinates me; she’s beautiful and incredibly clever. But I don’t want her. She’s far too young and far too… female.”

Sirius narrowed his eyes. “You’ve really never… with all you’ve done?”

“Never wanted to,” said Remus with a shrug. “I can think of a few things I do want to do, though.”

“I can guess what those are,” Sirius said, and he gave both the clamps a good tug.

Remus caught himself before yelping again, but it was close. Sirius mouth met his skin again, lips kissing and tongue licking and teeth nipping and mouth sucking. And all the while Sirius gave the nipple clamps tiny little tugs. Sometimes two at the same time, sometimes alternating.

Remus moaned, albeit softly, and moved his body closer to Sirius’ touches. Tingles rushed through him, pulling at his essence every time Sirius pulled on the clamps. It wasn’t just the pulls, however, it was all the movement. The clamps rocking from side to side or moving along with Remus’ chest as he breathed in and out.

His erection strained against his pants and trousers and he whimpered for it to be released. But Sirius ignored that need completely. He kissed around Remus’ nipples, giving them all the attention instead.

Remus shook his head, gasping at the pleasure. His breaths were hard and fast, his heart racing, and everything within him was tingling and pulsing with need. “No,” he managed, looking down at the top of Sirius’ head as the man’s tongue was exploring the tender skin around his naval. One of Sirius’ arms lay along Remus’ side, but his other hand was still playing with Remus’ nipples. His fingers were splayed but his hand couldn’t quite span the distance between the two completely. So he was simply moving his hand back and forth, touching nipple or nudging the clamps. Remus shook his head more, gasping and moaning and trying to signal Sirius to stop. But he was caught between wanting the thrilling sensations and wanting it to last longer.

However, he was not given a choice about the matter. And before he could say anything to Sirius at all, he found himself completely overtaken by it all. His body gave one last shudder, then tensed completely. Finally he relaxed and sighed shakily. Then he winced uncomfortably and looked down at his crotch with some embarrassment.

Sirius grinned at the wet spot that had appeared upon Remus’ khaki trousers. “Well, now. You haven’t done that for quite some time.”

“Thankfully,” Remus said, still sounding embarrassed about it.

“Aww,” cooed Sirius sympathetically, reaching up for the tissue box on Remus’ nightstand. “I miss those times back at Hogwarts when I’d slip my hand up your robes and jerk you off in the middle of the library. Or when we were so infatuated with each other that all I had to do was look at you the right way and you’d come in your pants.”

“I think you give yourself far too much credit, Sirius.” Remus unbuttoned his trousers and wiped up the brunt of the mess.

“Perhaps,” said Sirius, gingerly removing the clamps, then pressing his tongue lightly to Remus’ nipples in turn to soothe them. Like their application, their removal caused Remus pain, but it was quite brief. “But it’s not much of a stretch, is it? After all, I figured out what you wanted tonight, didn’t I? I got the right color hankie.”

“That you did,” Remus agreed, giving him credit where it was due. His nipples felt sore and his crotch damp, but he felt fantastic thanks to both.


	24. Orange & None

Well equipped with a left back pocket full of a folded orange hankie, Remus moved smoothly throughout the club. His eyes were drawn to the men’s arses, both because of how nice some of them were and because he was surveying the array of colors. Orange was the color he resorted to when he just wasn’t sure what he was in the mood for. Which meant he was pretty much up for anything. Of course, the last time he had been in this situation he’d ended up shagging Oliver Wood.

Oliver didn’t seem to be around tonight, however. He looked around the club, searching and thinking.

He noticed a man with a bright yellow hankie, and that man noticed him noticing. “Not tonight, sorry,” Remus said before the idea could be proposed.

“Your loss,” the man said with a steamy look and a sly smile. He shrugged and moved away.

Remus had to admit his eyes were following the man’s arse as he left. It was exquisite. But the taste of urine wasn’t precisely what he wanted in his mouth at the moment.

He spotted a very attractive, youngish-looking man across the club. Bright blue eyes, blond hair swooshed mostly over towards one side, and both a handsome face and beautiful arse. Remus turned and requested two extra strength Butter Beers from the barkeeper. Then he made straight for the man. Remus was nearly sidetracked by several very lovely men, one with a fuchsia hankie and the other with a light pink one. But he continued onward until he reached the man.

The man was standing shyly by a wall, looking far more overwhelmed than pleased by his surroundings. Remus took a deep breath and offered one beer with a smile. “You look like you could use a few moments of peace. It’s not much but…”

The man took it, his hand shaking a little. “Thank you,” he said, taking a gulp.

“First time here?” Remus asked casually.

The man swallowed hard and nodded. But he looked bravely and unblinkingly back at Remus. “Is it so obvious?”

“Well, you did look a bit out of place by the way you’re hugging the wall,” Remus told him. “But more importantly…” He gestured towards the man’s arse. “No hankie.”

The man flushed and looked down at his beer now as he nodded. “I… I’ve been informed of that mistake already. So I thought it wiser to keep that hidden.”

Remus took a swig out of his bottle of beer and shook his head. “Such a pity keeping something so gorgeous hidden.” Then he stuck out his hand. “My name’s Remus.”

“Berny,” he replied, taking Remus’ hand and giving it a too-tight squeeze to fake overconfidence. Then he coughed and looked away, trying to think of something more to say.

“I’m Remus. Would you like me to leave you alone again, Berny?” Remus offered. “Or escort you to the door, perhaps?” Berny was understandably a bit taken aback by this. “I mean, if you’re not comfortable here, even here with me, I thought maybe you’d prefer to leave. And I could help you out with that.”

Berny considered for a moment, then shrugged and cocked his head. “M-maybe you could help me out with something else?”

Remus smiled slowly, broadly. “And what might that be?”

“I… welll,” Berny looked down at his beer again, but caught a glimpse of Remus’ erection pressing against the front of thin trousers. He muttered something Remus didn’t quite catch, then took a very deep breath for confidence’s sake. “I’ve never been with a man before- with anyone before, actually.”

It was Remus’ turn to be a bit surprised. The man was clearly beyond adolescence, at least nineteen by the look of it. And though that wasn’t exactly unheard of, the man was so good-looking that Remus couldn’t understand how it was possible he could still be a virgin.

“But if you don’t want—”

“I want,” Remus said quickly. He stretched his arm out and set his Butter Beer down on one of the tall standing tables a few feet away. Then he reached up and cupped his hand to the man’s face, his eyes as tender as his touch. Slowly he moved into the kiss. It took a few moments before his advances were returned. Lips moving against lips, tongue against tongue, breath and saliva and mixing tastes. Berny tilted his head and raised his shoulders, cherishing what Remus guessed was his first kiss.

But before it grew too intense, Remus pulled back and embraced the man warmly. “I definitely want.” There was nothing else he could think of that he wanted more than this tonight. After his experience the night before, he felt a little innocence and a return to the basics might be just what he needed. Besides, he hadn’t done anything like this in quite a long while, either. “Do you want to go somewhere or did you want me to deflower you in the unsanitary backroom of a sleazy sex club?”

The man wasted no time in agreeing to a room at the Leaky Cauldron. And he was equally quick at disrobing. He let Remus stoke his cock a few times, but needy grunts and groans made him lie face down on the bed with his arse in the air. “I’ll be gentle,” Remus said reassuringly as he climbed up onto the bed and surveyed the naked man, who looked even more perfect now. Perfect. Untouched. Unspoiled.

His arsecheeks clenched nervously and Berny looked back over his shoulder at Remus. “Not too gentle, please.”

Remus grinned. “Knew I’d like you.” He retrieved his wand from the pile of clothes he’d discarded and smacked Berny’s arse lightly. The man jumped and tried to hold his smile. “But I’ll still be gentle.” He flattened himself down on top of Berny, covering the man almost entirely. He nuzzled and snuffled and kissed his way from the man’s back to his lips. All the while, his pelvis gave tiny jerks forward, pushing his hardening cock against Berny’s rear. And when his lips met Berny’s the kisses were full but sweet and much less hesitant than before.

Remus pulled back eventually this time, as well, his hand slipping beneath Berny’s body to brush lightly, making sure he was hard and ready there. Then he used a simple lubrication spell on them both as well as a protection one on his cock, just to be sure. One finger, then two, guaranteed Berny was ready there as well. Though the man groaned a little, he did not ask Remus to stop.

In fact, he begged Remus to go ahead with it. Remus did, with all the skill he possessed, keeping his strokes steady but strong. He kept in control, no matter how fantastic it felt to be inside the tight, hot arse. He paid attention to the man at every moment, listening to each breath and sound, watching every movement and making sure he was all right with it all. The newness Berny was feeling was invigorating for Remus. He savored making the man feel so good, appreciating it and enjoying it.

Berny looked more than all right, as he gripped the bedsheets and groaned so loud Remus feared the basic silencing spell cast on the rooms in the inn might not be enough. But the only pounding was Remus’ doing, as he thrust into Berny. And even that was short-lived for it did not take long for Berny to reach orgasm.

That, clearly, he had done before. But he seemed unprepared for Remus to take a few minutes more to come. Remus had waited to be sure Berny was all right and finished before taking pleasure in completing the important task. Afterwards, he cleaned them both off. Berny was a little hesitant when Remus lay down beside him, but soon he snuggled into Remus. “Lovely,” Berny whispered with a sigh.

“For me as well.” Remus agreed. “Thank you.”

Berny’s eyebrows rose. “Actually, I think I should be the one to—”

Remus shook his head. “It was a pleasure.” He kissed the man once more, gave him a squeeze, then rose from the bed.


	25. Light Pink

There was something to be said for experience and familiarity. “My favorite,” Remus breathed lustfully as he ran his hand up and down the shaft with fondness. Then he grinned and cast a grin over his shoulder towards Sirius on the bed. Sirius lay on his stomach with his arms crossed upon the bed and beneath his chin.

Sirius sighed and tilted his head, resting his cheek upon his forearm. “I remember when you used to look at me like that.”

Remus screwed up his face and stuck his tongue out playfully, which made Sirius chuckle. “It’s nothing personal. It’s just that nothing ever quite compares to your first, does it?” Remus thought about last night as much as his own distant past.

Sitting up, Sirius inquired curiously, “You mean you kept it all this time?”

Feeling a bit embarrassed but too find to care, Remus nodded. “One of the few things I managed to hold onto. A shoebox of photos, a few hardcover novels, a few ratty robes and sweaters, and this.”

Sirius chuckled again. “Now that’s sentimentality. He’s been through hell and manages to come out of it with a dildo.”

“Not just any dildo!” Remus insisted, walking over to the bed, practically cradling the long, thick, sleek, shiny golden dildo. “It’s my special Sirius replacement dildo. Not at all like that double-headed monstrosity you keep in that box.”

“Funny, I do not recall you calling it a monstrosity when we were using it last month.”

Remus ran his tongue against the inside of his bottom lip and tried not to smile as broadly as he was now. It had taken a while to figure out how exactly to get into a good rhythm while using it, but it had so been worth it.

“Anyway,” Remus said, sliding his hand up and down the smooth shaft. “This one is special. It is charmed to know just what I need, and charmed to forever resemble the first man I ever made love to.”

Sirius admired it as well. Apart from being less veiney and therefore smoother, it was an awfully accurate replica. Sirius grinned with pride. “Once you go Black you—” he began, but luckily Remus did not give him a chance to finish.

Remus tackled his lover, rolling with him across the bed and falling the foot or two onto the floor with a resounding thud. Not caring who might have heard that, Remus tore haphazardly at their clothes until they were both naked and lying on the fuzzy gray carpet which brought out Sirius’ eyes.

Remus held him down with one hand as he fished around in the box before pulling out a short strand of black beads. “Why should I get to have all the fun?” He asked, before turning Sirius over. Remus licked his arse to prepare him, not because it made for good lubrication but because it was too hard to resist Sirius’ arse. And Sirius’ moans had a way of getting right to him and making him as hard as anything else could.

He did use a bit of lubrication when inserting the beads, however, carefully easing them inside and leaving a bit of the string hanging out. He tugged at it with his tongue as he continued with a little rimming.

During the second time around, Sirius moaned even more than the first. He felt full and desperate to combat the pressure inside him. And the only thing he could think to do in order to relieve that was to touch himself. He rolled onto his side, practically shoving his arse into Remus’ face and skillful tongue. But it also gave him excellent access to his cock, and he began to pull at himself immediately.

Remus took that opportunity to act on the fact that he was rather far along as well. With a few drops of lubricant and a steady hand, he rubbed the dildo against his penis, then his balls, then his perineum, before finally pushing it between his arsecheeks and into himself.

The moment it was inside him, the metal warmed considerably and the dildo began to slid in and out of its own accord in a rhythm so familiar that Remus was, for a moment, nearly fooled into thinking he was actually taking Sirius’ cock. He lay down behind Sirius and wrapped an arm around the man to hold him close.

His body moved along with the thrusts that the dildo was making. That, in turn, made Sirius’ hips buck. Their bodies melded together from the instinctual thrusting, neither cock having any place to go and both their arses filled and stimulated.

The movement of the dildo was reminiscent of Sirius at his finest, and Remus was too overwhelmed at the sensations it evoked not to be terribly aroused. But the fact that he was spooning Sirius from behind as the sensations came from his behind got him more worked up than he had been in a very long while.

Sirius’ harsh, halting breaths tipped Remus off, and he fought against his own urges and the thrusting in his rear as he reached down for the beads. He kissed Sirius to let him know it was coming, then slowly removed the string of anal beads. Each one made a popping sound so small only Remus could hear it. As each came out, Sirius moaned and stroked himself even more rapidly. They were meant to be removed during orgasm, but their removal was enough to make him want to orgasm.

Upon removal of the final bead, Remus took a deep breath and slid inside Sirius’ Sirius moaned quite deeply and shuddered with pent-up pleasure. Remus continued to jerk his hips in time to the dildo’s thrusts, but this time his cock had somewhere to do, made wet and sensitive for him already.

It took only three thrusts for Sirius to come, and at three and a quarter Remus was doing the same. Caught between what felt to him like two Sirius’ Remus felt his orgasm seize him both in his genitals and his arse. The tightening, tingling sensations held him in a state of delight. He knew he was moaning just like Sirius, but he couldn’t hear himself over the intensity of ecstasy rushing through him.

Finally, he relaxed and Sirius did likewise. But it was still a few moments more before Remus could muster the energy to pull himself out of Sirius and pull the now stationary dildo out of himself.

Smartly, the dildo understood when it was all over and lay motionless again, in wait for its next play time. Remus cleaned off the toys and replaced them in the box. Then Remus gave his dildo one extra appreciative and affectionate pat as he closed the lid. He gave Sirius more than that, though, as they lay on the carpet together, gathering their strength and breathing slowly and steadily. He kissed Sirius gently and hugged him close as usual. Sirius grinned and kissed back. There was definitely something to be said for experience and familiarity.


	26. Scarf

It was that sort of familiarity which allowed Remus the freedom to play with Sirius the way he could with no one else. Or, just as accurately, Sirius’ presence allowed him to play in ways he could not otherwise. Which was important today as today wasn’t a day for a hankie but a scarf.

“That’s it,” Sirius whispered, his voice almost entirely breath. “Concentrate on the breaths. Make them as slow and steady as you can.” Remus obeyed, closing his eyes in order to listen to the breaths. In. Sirius’ knees were touching his as they sat cross-legged on the floor. Out. Sirius’ hands were warm as they gently gripped his own, keeping him from doing anything with them.

It was his safety, that touch. More specifically, his left hand was the safety. So long as he held Sirius’ hand, Sirius knew he was all right. The moment Sirius felt the grip falter, he was prepared to jump to Remus’ aid.

In. Remus listened to the sound of the breath sliding up his nasal passages and filling his lungs. Out. Remus’ chest deflated as air sharply streamed between his teeth.

Just as he was feeling absorbed in the rhythm and the sound, he felt Sirius drop his right hand and touch, instead, his cock. It was already hard but the touch was a relief in and of itself. He could not help but notice how the strokes were in time to his breathing, however. Each time he took a breath, he was rewarded with a stroke to match. As he held his breath in, the sensations continued in the form of Sirius’ hand gripping the base of his cock, keeping him from coming even though he wasn’t quite to that point yet. When he let his breath out, however, Sirius released his grip.

The pattern was repeated over and over, and soon Remus could not distinguish Sirius’ hand from all other sensations he felt. The way his body tingled, the way his head felt light from so much air, the way every breath made his urge to come increase and intensify.

After what seemed like hours to Remus, Sirius leaned close, his breath warm upon Remus’ face. Remus took another breath in. “Hold it,” Sirius commanded. His hand left Remus’ cock but, used to the pattern, Remus winced as though he were being held back as usual. “And hold yourself.” Remus’ free hand moved sloppily but tightly held onto his cock once he found it.

Sirius reached up and cupped his cheek while kissing Remus’ eyelids gently. “Let it out slowly now,” he said, and Remus did, releasing his cock at the same time.

This became the new routine. Sirius dictating how long Remus was to hold his breath and to wait between strokes. The amount of time became longer and longer, and Remus began visibly struggling to hold his breath. But he did not wish to give up or give in. Every second of it he longed to extend the wait, his hand upon his cock, sensing and feeling without moving. It throbbed painfully, as painfully as his heart was pounding and lungs were bursting.

Each breath was pain- a burning in his throat and in his chest. It begged him to give up. But each breath also brought pleasure. Not just in his cock but all over. The pleasurable tingles and twinges that took him just one step closer to death.

For two old friends- and lovers- who had strived and suffered so long for life and freedom at an incredible expense, the idea of death was both terrifying and agreeable. Death was a chance to rest finally, to rejoin those they had loved, to leave a world neither truly ever really had a chance to join in the first place.

Of course, it was not that either longed for death. They wouldn’t even go as far as to say they looked on it fondly. They did not have a death wish. If they had, they wouldn’t need to bother with safe touch during all this. They could have ended it all with a few spells. It was simply that they understood death so much better now. Having seen so much of it during the first war, now that they were on the verge of a second war they felt much more ready to die for the cause if need be.

Breath was life. And to be in control of their own lives even for a moment was an addictive and compelling sensation. So to walk so close to death was to embrace it and take pleasure in even that aspect of life.

“Don’t let it out,” said Sirius as Remus held his breath and leaned forward a little against the urge to release his breath. He rubbed his thumb and forefinger against the base of his cock and shuddered as it throbbed desperately for the same release. But still Remus did not release his breath. Not until Sirius gave him a gentle nod. Remus’ chest deflated and his hand relaxed though still touching himself in a way that made him shudder happily.

Remus took a sharp breath in and opened his eyes to mouth to Sirius that he was ready. Sirius cupped his cheek again and kissed him tenderly. Then he reached down to the scarf hanging loosely around Remus’ neck. It was a black cashmere scarf that had belonged to one of Sirius’ parents or distant relatives but which they were making good use of in this. Sirius tightened it around Remus’ neck and tied it back around the bedpost.

Panicking, Remus’ eyes grew wide as he strained against it as it pressed against his throat and neck. The fear of death gripped him, and for a moment he considered letting go of Sirius’ hand. But the fear passed quickly as he again concentrated on his breathing. His breaths were strong and harsh but he had to fight to barely get them in and out. Sirius took over for Remus’ slow-moving hand, beating him off hard and strong.

Remus closed his eyes again, swaying with the urges though the tight scarf kept him from moving much or even grunting with pleasure. His whole body felt light but full. The sensations shooting through him at Sirius’ touch were multiplied by a thousand.

His whole body felt numb to everything but the pleasure. Overwhelming. Intense. Incredible.

Remus smiled as he struggled to control his breaths, thinking of how nice it might be to feel this as the last thing he ever felt. The sensations filled him so completely that he wasn’t sure when or even if he came. He swayed and relaxed to it all, knowing that one way or the other it would be good. He relinquished all control and gave himself over to the fierce tingles.

But when he opened his eyes he found there was no scarf around his neck and found himself lying on the floor with his head in Sirius’ lap. “Did I faint?” Remus asked, his voice unsurprisingly harsh.

Sirius nodded. “Three seconds, maybe. Can you breathe all right now?”

Remus concentrated on his breaths again to realize he could. He nodded.

“Good,” soothed Sirius, stroking Remus’ head tenderly in a way that told Remus Sirius was glad he hadn’t died. “I have some water for you but I want to be sure you’re breathing normally first.”

Remus nodded again and snuggled into Sirius a little more. He felt fantastically satisfied and exhausted, and he looked down to see that what he had felt had indeed been him coming.

“I can clean you up a little as well,” Sirius said, still petting Remus. He whispered softly, “You were beautiful, you know.”

For a third time, Remus nodded. If it had looked even half as good as it had felt, Remus would have called it beautiful. But it was slightly more-so now that it had a happy, safe ending. Any ending where he was satisfied and snuggling up to Sirius had to be good. He sighed deeply then shifted his concentration from the feeling and sound of his breathing to the familiar hand petting him.


	27. Purple

Naturally there were also some things Remus could not get from Sirius.

“Remus? Remus Lupin?” Remus felt a hand slid across his waistline behind his back as his name was called by a completely unfamiliar voice.

He turned to see a man who was instantly recognizable though he couldn’t understand why the man recognized him as well. Remus had never met Bill Weasley, but the man had certainly been described to him on several occasions and there was no doubt that the tall, well-build redhead with the dragon tooth earring standing in front of him was Bill Weasley.

“Bill Weasley?” Bill nodded and extended a hand which Remus shook. “I knew you were moving back but I didn’t know you had arrived here yet.” He smiled a bit shyly. “How did you know me?”

“I haven’t seen you since Hogwarts but you haven’t changed a bit, Remus.” Remus rubbed his hand against the back of his neck as he processed this. “You don’t remember me from Hogwarts, do you?” Remus shook his head. “I shouldn’t wonder. I was six years behind you. Six years was a huge difference back then.”

“Not so much of a difference now though, is it?” Remus smiled.

Bill eyed him, then licked his lips. “No, not much.”

As he stared into the handsome man’s eyes, he felt himself go a bit weak, strangely. He shivered at the thought. First the twins now the eldest Weasley. What in the world would Molly and Arthur say were they to find out?

“Are you cold?” Bill asked concernedly, pulling off his leather jacket at once and draping it over Remus’ shoulders.

Remus liked the feel of it, and he slipped his arms through the sleeves. It hung heavily on his skinny frame, and he was practically swimming in it. But it was warm and smelled… it smelled like Bill. And Bill smelled good.

But Remus wasn’t interested in leather today. “I see you’ve got a purple hankie in your back pocket tonight,” Bill pointed out. “It just so happens that I’m sporting one of my own.” He reached back and pulled out a folded purple square. Then he leaned forward and whispered frankly, “My earring isn’t the only piercing I’ve got.”

Remus was filled with curiosity. No matter how many times it happened that he was propositioned by someone in the position to fulfill his exact current sexual interest, that feeling was always splendid.

He slipped his hand beneath Bill’s tight black t-shirt, feeling a little bit of soft chest hair. Bill peeled off his shirt revealing his muscular chest. Remus was looking at Bill’s nipples, however. Neither was pierced.

“My nipples aren’t very sensitive,” Bill explained. “They weren’t what I was referring to.” And he leaned forward all the way, catching Remus in a strong kiss. Remus found himself kissing back before he could think about it. As it grew heavier, Remus’ lips parted slightly and allowed Bill’s tongue to penetrate. Bill’s tongue was sweet, strong, and hot with the exception of one small portion which was very much different.

Remus pulled back with surprise to see Bill with his mouth open, presenting his tongue. There was a silver stud in the center, with two round ends that moved up and down a little as Bill moved his tongue to demonstrate.

The sight of it made Remus hot all over, and he smiled at the curse breaker’s freckled face. “I see,” he said.

But Bill shook his head. “I don’t think you do, actually.” His hands moved to his crotch, unbuttoning his fly and taking out his hard cock. At the end there was a large silver ring.

Remus gasped happily at this and could not resist reaching down to touch it. He ran his fingers softly along the shaft, then fingered the piercing in such a way that Bill gasped as well. He had rather expected it to feel cold, but it was surprisingly warm thanks to how warm Bill’s cock and crotch were.

Now that Remus understood about the piercing, it was only a few seconds before Bill had him turned around and bent over by a wall. Remus moaned as the hot and cold literally filled him. The metal inside him, sliding in and out and in again, was utterly intense. Bill seemed to equally enjoy it, his cock so sensitive to the movement of the piercing which was moving a great deal inside Remus.

After a long flight and move, Bill claimed his reward. He threw all his energy into the shag, thrusting hard and fast until he came with a hearty moan which he buried into Remus’ back and his own leather jacket the man was wearing. With a deep, satisfied sigh, Bill pulled out and gingerly tucked his cock away again. The problem was that it wasn’t quite over yet.

And this was because Remus’ wasn’t quite through yet. The six year difference apparently helped contribute to the fact that Remus wasn’t quite so quick in coming.

But Bill was more than happy to continue. At once he moved around Remus and dropped to his knees. His hand replaced Remus’ on the werewolf’s cock, and Bill held it firmly at the base. His mouth, eyes, and freckled face came together to smile brightly up at Remus for one moment before he opened his mouth wide and took as much of Remus in as he could.

Bill’s tongue and the stud in it massaged Remus’ cock as Bill’s head bobbed forward and back in a steady rhythm. Remus’ cock hit the back of Bill’s throat and Bill began to hum softly. Remus groaned as the vibrations excited him further. Then Bill stroked the dimple and end of Remus’ cock with his tongue, the smooth and hard stud pressing hard against Remus’ most sensitive areas. It circled his head then stroked the shaft again as Bill resumed his sucking. While Bill was clearly skilled in that area, Remus still concentrated on the piercing.

He thought about how much pain Bill must have felt to get them, and then how much pleasure they gave him now. He looked down to see Bill’s earlobe being tugged and pulled this way and that as the heavy earring swayed counter to Bill’s bobbing head. He envisioned punching a second one in Bill’s ear, imagining how it would feel to create a hole in someone. To make something in him that would bring pleasure just in its presence.

Bill’s tongue again lapped at the head of Remus’ cock, and it became all too much for Remus. Remus came mostly into Bill’s mouth and face, groaning loudly though it could not be heard above the noise of the music and club sounds all around them.

And when it was over, Bill rose and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, chin, and cheek. “That was most definitely worth moving back home for,” he told Remus. “We must do this again sometime.”

Remus sighed happily and leaned against a wall for support. “Perhaps sooner than you may expect,” he replied in a breathy but teasing voice.


	28. Three

Remus felt like a little boy, bursting with excitement as he led Bill by the hand up the stairs of Number 12. His grin stretched across his face and his cock was hard with anticipation. Remus stopped in front of the bedroom door and felt Bill tense up beside him.

“Are you certain about this?” Bill asked, sounding slightly nervous.

Remus turned and ran his hands down the sides of Bill’s open leather jacket. “You’re perfect,” he answered. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

They found the bedroom was somewhat dark when the entered. But their eyes adjusted quickly to see Sirius stretched out on the bed with one hand under his head and one hand on his cock, stroking slowly. He had been lying in wait for Remus, but raised his eyebrows at who he now saw. “Hello there, Bill.” He turned onto his side and bent his leg to hide his erection. He had seen Bill briefly a month ago at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but he had been in canine form then. This was a slightly more revealing way to appear. “What exactly…?” He looked from Bill to Remus.

Remus walked over to the bed and sat down, placing his hand on Sirius’ hip. “You seemed so aroused when I mentioned my exploits last night. And as you cannot leave this place for this sort of fun I thought I might bring it to you for once. Interested?”

Sirius looked back at Bill, taking in the leather pants, the black jacket and t-shirt, and the earring. “Damn right I’m interested. So long as Bill is…”

Bill immediately grinned and unbuttoned his pants.

“Leave the jacket on,” Sirius growled playfully.

Bill slipped his arms out of the jacket in order to take his shirt off, but put it back on again. Then he joined Sirius and a now equally naked Remus in the bed. He lay between them, letting them touch him everywhere and anywhere, and kissing them back when their faces came within range. But he also basked in the scene when Remus and Sirius leaned over him to pay each other a little attention. Their affection for each other over anyone else was evident, and Bill found it incredibly sweet to watch right in front of him.

As the new addition or, rather, the new play thing, Bill received most of the attention, however. Warm hands brushed over his skin. Lips grazed his cheek and neck. He felt Remus tugging a bit with his teeth on his earlobe where the earring was. He felt Sirius play with his balls and his cock, stroking and squeezing. Someone produced a tube of lubrication and Sirius applied some to Bill’s cock, then continued to stroke swiftly and slickly.

“I’d like to feel you in me,” Sirius whispered, fingering the piercing, then burying his face in part of the leather jacket. He rubbed his cheek against it and sniffed it deeply. It was a reminder of his younger days but, more importantly, made Bill look dead sexy. It offset his pale skin and sea of light freckles. And it brought out the flaming red hair and bright green in his eyes that could even be seen well in the semi-dark room.

Remus chuckled and whispered into Bill’s nearby ear, “I’m afraid I may have mentioned how fantastic you were last night.”

Bill nodded to shake Remus for a moment and turned onto his side to face Sirius. “All right then.” He ran his hand down Sirius’ side, studying the man’s body. He looked like a man who had once had an exceptional body but Azkaban had taken its toll. Still, it had an attraction of its own and Bill rather liked the feel of Sirius’ smooth, pale skin. And the way Sirius practically sang with pleasure when Bill touched his cock was amazing to hear. He glanced over his shoulder at an approving Remus, then forced his way into Sirius while still stroking Sirius’ cock from behind.

Even Sirius’ groan had a musical quality to it, albeit a little rough like his voice. However Bill did not begin thrusting until Remus was slick and sliding inside Bill’s arse. Remus clung to Bill, hugging him close and holding onto the leather jacket but breathing in Bill’s scent. Bill’s arse was as great as his cock. Strong and firm, curved and luscious. Remus couldn’t get his fill of the man as he plunged in and out.

Bill’s body moved opposite Remus’, pushing back to meet Remus’ cock when Remus came at him, then thrusting deeply into Sirius as Remus slid back out. Their movement was effortless but coordinated, and fueled by the pleasures rushing through them.

Remus’ thrusts were strong, while Bill’s were smoother and fuller. Sirius thrust into Bill’s hand, moving almost exactly like Remus. And when one of them sped up the jerking of his pelvis, the others instantly matched his pace. There were grunts and moans. Gasps and groans. And the old bed squeaked quietly with the rocking motion they were creating.

Sandwiched between the lovers, Bill was the first to reach orgasm. He called out in ecstasy and the other two joined him not moments later. Bill’s lasted the longest, however, and when he was done he freed himself from them. He scooted back and sat up against the pillows.

Sirius sighed deeply and closed his eyes, basking and seriously considering drifting off to sleep. Remus looked up at Bill and Bill smiled down at him. Then Bill ruffled Remus’ hair and closed his eyes, following Sirius’ lead. Remus had to admit Sirius had a good idea there. He was feeling much more tired out than he’d expected. Perhaps so much activity recently was finally taking its toll. He leaned forward into Bill’s side and rested his head against Bill’s stomach. Then he reached forward and squeezed Sirius’ shoulder before drifting off to sleep himself.


	29. Fuchsia

“I just don’t understand why you insist on some big production every night,” Sirius said, a note of anger in his voice.

“It’s just… as a werewolf—”

Smack! Sirius’ arm had swung out and his palm had come down hard against Remus’ arsecheeks. “Don’t you give me any of that werewolf shite as an excuse. You’re the only werewolf I’ve ever heard of who claims his libido is insatiable.”

“That’s because you don’t know any other—”

Smack! Remus smiled. The spanking hurt terribly and he continued to feel it long after Sirius’ hand was gone again. The lingering sensation filled him completely, tingling up and down his body, making his hairs stand on end, making his cock throb for more pain. “That’s not the point, Remus.” Sirius reached over and picked up the wand he’d set down beside them on the bed.

Sirius was sitting up on the bed with his back against the wall and his legs stretched out in front of him. Remus was stretched out on his stomach across the bed in the opposite direction which allowed him to stick his cock between Sirius’ thighs.

Sirius continued, “The point is why you go out so often to have your needs met.”

Remus turned his head, looking up. “I thought we’d decided to keep our relationship open.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to like it,” growled Sirius. “And that doesn’t mean you have to be with other men.” He brought his hand down with another loud SMACK! which was the wand against Remus’ arse this time. Remus jumped slightly at the force which had also shoved his cock deeper in-between Sirius’ thighs.

Breaking character, Sirius leaned to the side a little, catching Remus’ gaze. “Too overboard, that?”

Remus shook his head, feeling his cock soften with every second. “It was just fine. Do continue quickly.”

Sirius continued by taking his wand and transfiguring a pillow into a flat paddle. Thanks to his skills at transfiguration, it allowed the paddle to be hard but not quite as hard as the standard wooden or plastic ones usually used for this sort of play. He slid it back and forth against Remus’ naked arse, letting it warm to Remus.

Then he flicked his wrist. SMACK! It hit Remus hard, making him jump again and wince slightly.

“What was that one for?” Remus asked, gritting his teeth and grinning.

“For critiquing my style.” Sirius said. “Now then, I believe I was reprimanding you for seeking lovers outside our bed.” SMACK!

Remus gripped the sheets tightly, containing the pain without crying out. “Sirius,” he whispered. “We’ve discussed this before. There are some things I want—”

SMACK! “Must have heard you wrong. Because when we decided you would move in here, I could have sworn you said you wanted me.”

“I do,” Remus protested. “I’ve always wanted you. It’s just that it’s been such a long time since… and we’ve both been through so much. We agreed it would be best if we weren’t exclusive.”

SMACK! “We’re Marauders, Moony. Since when have we cared about doing what would be best?”

That last hit with the paddle had jerked him hard, so hard that the way his cock slid against Sirius felt amazing. He found his pelvis jerking back and forth almost on his own, desperate to continue the feelings. “Pad… Padfoot,” he said, burying his face in the bed sheets and clenching more of the sheets in his fists. “You’d be doing the same thing… if you could…” He braced himself for what he knew was to home.

SMACK! SMACK! That had been somewhat cruel, Remus knew, but it had also been true.

“Plus yesterday… I brought home…”

SMACK! “Well who asked you to?” SMACK!

“Sirius!” Remus growled. “You seemed happy enough yesterday.”

“Of course I liked it yesterday. Who the hell wouldn’t? But that doesn’t mean I don’t prefer having you all to myself. To do with you what I will.” SMACK! SMACK!

Remus’ rump was really starting to sting now, but his thrusts had become faster and more desperate. He gasped, feeling the orgasm starting to creep up on him. Just one more hit and he’d be there. “But I…” he stammered, trying to think of something to say that he would get reprimanded for.

Luckily, the beginning of a retort was all that it took. Sirius pulled his hand back once again, then swung it downward. With his acute senses, Remus could hear the rush of the air and feel it coming at him. Instead of bracing himself, he relaxed entirely to accept one final SMACK!

At the feel of the smooth wood on his backside, and the sliding of his cock into the warm, tight area, Remus came violently and copiously. He cried finally, into the sheets with a loud yell and a shaking body. And when it was over, Sirius scooped him up and held him close with both arms wrapped tightly around Remus.

The orgasm had been delightful, but lying in Sirius’ arms afterwards was even better. Sirius pulled a bottle of cream out from beneath the pillow, squeezed a little on one hand and applied it lightly to Remus’ burning arse. Remus hissed with a sharp breath inward as the touch stung for a moment before the cream began to cool and calm his skin.

“You know I’m just off my head when we do that,” Sirius whispered, cuddling Remus with his free arm. “I don’t really mean anything I say. I don’t really feel that way.” He stroked Remus’ cheek and placed a gentle kiss on the man’s lips. “I am, of course, thrilled for all the time you give me but I understand we can’t just go back to the way it used to be.”

“I know,” Remus whispered, sighing heavily and feeling soothed by Sirius’ steady breathing and heartbeat in his ear. Except that he didn’t want to feel soothed any more.

He knew perfectly well that Sirius just said those things as part of the act. Remus needed to hear and feel the emotions. Remus needed the whole experience to be real in order to properly be aroused by the spanking.

But, at the same time, Remus couldn’t help but thinking that whether Sirius meant the comments or not, they had been true to a certain extent. And the pain rushing through his rear at the moment was nothing to the pain filling his heart as he thought over what had been said.

Remus wondered why it was he felt the need to venture out so often and experience things Sirius could not give him when what he’d said was true: he did want Sirius more than anyone. And Sirius probably would prefer having Remus all to himself. Were they to switch places, Remus would have been just as angry and jealous as Sirius had pretended to be.

Remus had tried to justify it to himself a hundred times, while Sirius had just accepted that was the way it had to be. Sirius was good at accepting the way the world was after Azkaban. He worked in the Order now to protect Harry and to help those he cared about, not because he thought he could actually make a difference in the world any more. While Remus was used to things being much more free and dark having been out in the world that whole time.

Not that life was an excuse, of course. There was never an excuse for hurting someone you loved, even if that someone didn’t actually know he was being hurt.

Remus rose, wincing slightly at the pain in his arse. “I’m going to go take a shower,” Remus whispered. He turned and walked stiffly to the bathroom, sending back a final, cold word to Sirius, “Alone.”


	30. Reddish Brown

Remus turned the pocket square over in his hand, staring at it critically. Even in the dark club he see its unique shade of reddish brown, not to be mistaken with those shades associated with scat or cigar smoking. He had only paraded this color handkerchief once, many years ago after Lily and James had died and Sirius had been carted away to Azkaban. He had blamed himself for it all and shoved this handkerchief in his pocket before going out, knowing full well what type of person it might attract.

Knowing that even better now, he put it on display again. And he prepared himself for the consequences, feeling they were more than deserved.

Remus sat at the bar, the hankie sticking out of the right back pocket of his jeans. He ordered three shots of fire whiskey and downed one right after the other. After that, he ordered three more and asked for them to be doubles. He knew well that they wouldn’t come close to killing the pain he felt, but they worked better than nothing.

His leg jiggled up and down as he sat on the barstool, nervously awaiting someone to spot him and proposition him.

It was possible, though not at all probable, that he might be approached by a man who simply found Remus interesting. Someone kind and sensitive- not unlike Sirius in his better moments- who would shag him with respect and sympathy. This wasn’t the type of person he was nervous about attracting. However, it was also not the type of person he wanted to attract tonight if this deed was to help him even remotely.

“Hey you!”

Not sure to whom the man with the rough voice was referring, Remus looked over his shoulder and turned on his stool to get a better look. There could be no confusion. The man was definitely looking straight at Remus. His eyes were a cold brown and his hair was equally brown, short, and thin on top. And while he was tall and broad shouldered, he was also a bit rounder ‘round the middle than was healthy. Not the world’s most attractive man by a long shot. Perfect.

“Are you really a werewolf?”

As though he would want to make something like that up! Remus nodded and lifted the end of his shirt to reveal a set of scars left by his claws so many years ago.

“Do you bite during sex?”

“That won’t make you—”

“Do you?” the man prodded, sounding as though his patience were already worn too thin.

“I will if you wish me to.”

A dirty grin grew on the man’s face and he reached down to adjust his package. “Yeah, I wish you to.”

Remus downed his last shot and rose. His legs felt a little unsteady as he stepped forward, but he would soon be on his back so he wasn’t bothered by that. The man grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to a relatively empty corner of a backroom. It was pouring rain outside, so Remus supposed he should have been glad they were staying inside at least. But at the moment drowning, naked in the rain wasn’t such a bad idea either.

His clothes were systematically stripped away and he was slammed down against the top of a tall, metal spring frame bed with a grimy mattress. On any normal night, Remus would have pulled a face at the notion of looking at such a thing, but tonight he simply relaxed and accepted it.

The man ran his hand over Remus’ dozens of scars, then leaned over Remus and ran his tongue over a few, tasting the beast that had done this to him. The beast within. The beast about to be awakened.

Remus growled as the man fisted his cock roughly until it was hard. His breath was racing, something within him rising, his whole body shaking with the force it took to contain his emotion. And when the man leaned closer, Remus snarled and sunk his teeth into the man’s shoulder. He bit down hard but sucked as well, in a strong, angry kiss.

The man let it continue for a moment before pulling back and slapping an open palm against Remus’ cheek. As Remus overcame the sting, he felt his legs being raised into the air and placed on the man’s shoulders. Apart from a brief start as his leg brushed the cold, wet spot where he’d kissed, Remus relaxed completely and let the man do as he wanted, once he made sure the man was wearing protection.

This was not about Remus’ wants and needs. But, then, his going out was never really about his wants either, much as he claimed they were. It was about what he didn’t want.

He didn’t want Sirius to know all the sides of him. He didn’t want Sirius to see this side of him, tonight, especially. He didn’t want Sirius to feel like he had to withstand so much to please Remus.

Remus had some reservations about giving himself over entirely to Sirius, to trust and love the man as once he did. He’d felt betrayed once before and didn’t know how he could possibly stand it if that happened again. It was easier to go out than to become close and be entirely open. It was easier to go out than to love only Sirius and ask Sirius to love him back. It was easier to go out than to ask Sirius to accept and love Remus with all his flaws and inadequacies.

But Sirius was so much stronger than Remus could imagine. He had survived and escaped Azkaban prison. He had worked years to become an animagus in order to embrace and help Remus as a werewolf. He had put up with Snape and Molly and Remus’ strange whims of late. Sirius deserved more from Remus. Sirius deserved a Remus who only wanted him. Sirius deserved a Remus with everything worked out of his system.

As the man shoved his dick in and out, Remus felt the urges welling up inside him. It was instinctual, a physical side effect of the man’s prick touching his prostate and hand touching his cock. He was helplessly aroused and being fucked senseless, though the whiskey had also contributed to the losing of his senses.

“Half-blood bastard,” the man muttered. He was thrusting so hard, so fast that he was rather breathless. But the man’s whole body shook without any rhythm or predictability at all, moving only with his desperation and urges to fuck a “Dirty, filthy werewolf.” He slapped Remus again.

Remus growled when it got especially rough, which only seemed to make the man thrust into him harder, or at least do his version of thrusts. The man’s skill was far less than splendid. To keep them steady, Remus’ hands dug into the man’s torso, gripping hard, scraping with his fingernails, drawing blood. And when Remus came, only once the man had started to, he howled because it was expected of him and because he couldn’t contain the emotions any longer.

When it was over, the man gave him a very disgusted look and practically dropped him.

“Thank you,” Remus said softly, waiting for the rest of himself to properly settle down before reaching for his clothes.

“Yeah, thanks,” said the man, fingering the bite mark on his shoulder as he pulled on his own shirt, turned, and walked back to the main section of the club.

Feeling somewhat intoxicated, and in a small amount of pain, Remus stood and buttoned up his pair of jeans. He carried the rest of his clothes- shirt, socks, shoes- with him as he went straight for the exit. Only he left the hankie on the floor where it had slipped out of his pocket on its own.

He stood out in the rain for a moment, looking up as it poured straight down upon him. It soothed his stinging cheeks and ran down his chest, masking some of the scars. Unable to apparate in his current condition, Remus walked all the way back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Back home.


	31. Teddy Bears

Like every night this month, every night before it, and every night after it, the club was packed full to capacity with half naked, dancing men. Like every night, the music blared so loud one couldn’t hear himself think. Like every night, men wandered around in search for each other, in search of a good fuck, in search of love.

But tonight was different for Remus Lupin. Tonight he wasn’t compelled to go on patrol, staring at every man’s back pocket for a match. When he finally admitted to himself what he actually wanted, tonight none of them had it.

Remus stood in the doorway, candlelight from the lanterns in the hallway glowing behind him so that he cast a large shadow over the room. It was late and Sirius had already gone to bed for the night.

Sirius lay there in Remus’ bed instead of his own, hugging Remus’ pillow with his arms around one end and his cheek resting on the other. He was curled around it, the covers draped over him, up to his shoulders.

Remus sighed at the sight and silently shut the door behind him. Then he stripped off his clothes and made for the dresser. He slid the top drawer open slowly, the wood scraping softly with a sound that filled the entire room.

Stirring, Sirius smacked his lips and opened his eyes, looking up at Remus. “Going out again, are you?” he asked with a nod to the drawer where Remus kept his handkerchiefs.

But instead of a hankie in any of a hundred colors, Remus pulled out a pair of pajamas and then walked to the bed. “No, I’m not.” As he sat down on the bed, his skin rubbed pleasantly against the satin sheets and he suddenly had no desire to dawn pajamas. Instead, he pulled up the covers and slid beneath.

He loved the feeling of the several layers of covers weighing heavily down upon him as he lay naked beneath them. But even more than that, he loved the feeling of curling up around his lover’s body. He wrapped his arms around Sirius and nuzzled his face into the back of Sirius’ neck, the long black hair tickling his face. “Sorry to wake you,” whispered Remus, not really feeling the least bit sorry.

Sirius shook his head. “Didn’t. Wasn’t really asleep,” he lied. “Was waiting for you.” He yawned a yawn that took hold of his whole body and make him shake his head just after from the force. It also helped to wake him up just a little more.

“How’d you know to wait?” Remus asked, his voice muffled into Sirius’ neck still.

Shrugging, “I always wait for you.” He blinked a few times, trying to stay awake, though it was hard to do with Remus all warm and comfy around him now. “So how was your night? What color hankie were you sporting?”

Remus smiled and snuggled further into Sirius. Technically there was a color for this. “I don’t own one of that color and, in fact, I don’t own any hankies of other colors anymore either. I’m not going out for that ever again.”

Sirius looked back over his shoulder, straining to get a good look at Remus. “Is there something wrong with you? Have you got a fever after being out in the rain last night?” He moved, intending to leave the comfort for a moment to turn and feel Remus’ forehead for fever. He hoped it was just a fever and not Remus going mental on him all of a sudden.

But Remus hugged him too tightly for him to move and Remus shook his head. “When I said I wanted you, I meant it. I want you and only you. And I think I want to give us a shot again.”

Sirius blinked again, but not for the same reason as before. “And what if you get hurt again?”

Thinking back to the night before, remembering the pain and humiliation and hatred of it all, Remus gave another shake of his head. Nothing could possibly hurt as much as the pain he was sure he’d caused Sirius, even if Sirius would never admit it. “I’m prepared. But I’m staying with you, if you’ll have me.” After all, if he didn’t even make an attempt, he would be doing a disservice to them both. Remus snuggled closer.

“Mmmm,” Sirius sighed, relaxing back into the pillow and Remus. “You want to cuddle?”

Remus replied with an affirmative, snuffly, warm grunt of sorts and kissed the back of Sirius’ neck. Prying his arm from around Sirius’ middle, Remus reached down and played with the waistband of Sirius’ boxers. “I believe the question should be: do you want to cuddle?”

Sirius chuckled. “With you? Always.” And he meant it when he said ‘always’.

Grinning, Remus carefully pulled the boxers down past Sirius’ hardening cock and caressed Sirius’ arse. His body ground into Sirius’ back, skin rubbing against skin, warm and cozy beneath the covers. He rubbed his cheek against the soft pillow and kissed Sirius’ neck and shoulder blades repeatedly. “Oh, Sirius,” he sighed, rubbing his cock between Sirius’ arse cheeks. When he reached forward he found nothing but hardness and heat.

Remus made an approving sound. He touched his own cock and spread quite a lot of pre-come over the head of it. That was enough but Remus hesitated.

“I’m ready,” Sirius insisted. “Just…” His voice died away as Remus gently took Sirius’ cock in hand again and stroked.

Then Remus slid into Sirius deeply and sighed just as deeply. “Ohhhhh Sirius,” he repeated. He snuggled the man as close to him as he could, taking care to stroke Sirius’ cock smoothly and swiftly in just the way Sirius liked. Remus’ hips jerked forward and rocked back, slipping in and out with a steady rhythm. There was nothing but warmth and love, touch and feeling.

“Oh!” Remus gasped a few minutes later, snuggling into Sirius’ back as though he couldn’t get enough and didn’t want Sirius to go.

“Remus!” Sirius finished for him, echoing the high-pitched desperation.

It took Remus only a few more strokes before they both came, in near silence, their bodies simultaneously shaking, tensing, freezing, and relaxing.

Lying there inside of Sirius, Remus waited a moment to savor the moment before he pulled out and took his hand away from Sirius’ flaccid cock. He wiped the spilled seed from his hand and onto the fitted bed sheet in front of them. He tugged Sirius’ boxers back into place. Then he wrapped his arms around Sirius in an even tighter and tenderer hug than before.

“Sirius,” he whispered. “C’mere. Away from the wet spot.”

Sirius turned from his left side onto his right, snuggling into Remus’ chest with a content sigh. The heat they had generated beneath the covers was so great that Remus reached out and rested his arm on top of the covers. However he kept both wrapped around Sirius, still cuddling. He breathed out hesitantly, letting the fluttering in his stomach settle into the comfort of the situation. “Love you,” Remus whispered.

“Love you, too,” Sirius replied automatically with another sleepy yawn. “This reminded me of Hogwarts. I love snuggle sex with you.”

Remus chuckled, recalling how they used to squeeze into the same bed, using the blankets and pillows to muffle the sounds of their late night lovemaking so their roommates wouldn’t hear. He smiled as the slow thumping of Sirius’ heart, the warm breath, and Sirius’ scratchy stubble against his skin brought him back to the present. He kissed Sirius’ forehead, then watched a smile grow on Sirius’ face. More importantly, he had one on his own. “Me, too,” he whispered, closing his eyes and thinking about all the reasons he had to stay right where he was.


End file.
